Kryptonite
by Aya Kouyouchtebayatchi
Summary: Fiction en plusieurs chapitre racontant une histoire d'amour entre Kurt et Blaine tout droit sortie de ma grosse tête . Ah et un ptit Karofsky qui traine dans le coin, mais je n'en dit pas plus. J'espère que ça vous plaira!
1. Chapter 1

Kryptonite

Cette fiction ce situe quelque part dans la saison 2, quand Kurt est à la Dalton Académie, mais il n'y a pas eu d'histoire avec Jeremiah et Rachel. Blaine aime Kurt et Kurt aime Blaine, mais aucun des deux est au courant des sentiments de l'autre. Kurt aime bien surnommer Blaine Superman et Pavarotti n'est pas mort !

Chapitre 1 : l'opération Klaine.

~~~~Matin~~~~

Ce matin là fut pour Blaine un matin comme les autres mis à part que c'était cet après-midi, durant la répétition des Warblers, qu'il allait essayer d'avouer à Kurt ses sentiments. Pour se motiver, il se disait qu'importe qu'ils soient réciproque ou non, il aura au moins le mérite d'avoir eu le courage de lui avouer. Et d'après ce que Jeff avait pu soutirer à Kurt, il semblerait que Blaine ne lui soit pas indifférent, ce qui motivait un peu plus le bouclé. Cependant il essayer de ne pas trop espérer au cas où, au moins la chute serait moins douloureuse. Et comme Kurt aimait le surnommer Superman, il avait trouver la chanson _Kryptonite_ de 3Doors Down parfaite, enfin il avait des idées bizarres mais il trouvait qu'il se sentait faible lorsque Kurt n'était pas avec lui et qu'il lui manquait, et donc il avait qualifier l'absence de Kurt comme de la kryptonite. Et l'histoire du baiser de Kurt et Karofsky le turlupinait, et il ressentait une pointe de jalousie envers ce gorille qui avait pu goûter au délicates lèvres de Kurt alors que lui en rêvait toutes les nuits. Mais Blaine avait égalemment peur que Karofsky retouche encore à Kurt, son Kurt, malgré que Kurt ai été transféré à Dalton, car si Karofsky voulait vraiment le retrouver, il le retrouverait. Quelques questions à Finn et il ne lui en faudrait pas plus pour savoir où il habitait. Et ça, Blaine le redoutait. C'était peut être stupide de sa part, mais il avait peur que Kurt finisse par aimer Karfsky. C'est aussi pour cela que Blaine avait décidé de tout lui avouer au plus vite, donc cet après-midi.

~~~~Après-midi~~~~

Tout les Warblers étaient dans la salle de répétition, sauf Kurt et Thad, car Thad avait pour mission de l'occuper tandis que les Warblers se mettaient en place pour « l'opération Klaine ». Puis Kurt et Thad arrivèrent avec Pavarotti qui chantait joyeusement. Blaine commença donc à chanter.

_I took a walk arround the world (je me suis prommené autour du monde) _

_To ease my troubled mind (pour tranquiliser mon esprit troublé) _

___I left my body laying somewhere (j'ai laissé mon corps allongé quelque part)_

_In the sands of time (dans le temps)_

_I watched the world float (j'ai vu le monde flotter)_

_To the dark side of the moon (vers le côté noir de la lune)_

_I feel there is nothing I can do (j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire)_

_Yeah_

Kurt ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi n'était-il pas au courant de la répétition de cette chanson ?

_I watched the world float (j'ai vu le monde flotter)_

_To the dark side of the moon (vers le côté noir de la lune)_

_After all I knew (après tout je savais)_

_It had to be somethong to do with you (que tu devais y être pour quelque chose)_

_I really don't mind (je ne fais vraiment pas attention) _

_What happens now and then (à ce qui arrive de temps en temps)_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end (tant que tu seras mon ami jusqu'à la fin)_

Kurt commençait à comprendre que la chanson lui était déstinée, mais n'en saisissait toujours pas le sens.

___If I go crazy then (si je deviens fou après)_

___Will you still call me Superman (m'appelleras-tu toujours Superman)_

___If I'm alive and well (si je suis en vie et en plaine santé)_

___Will you be there holding my hand (seras-tu là pour tenir ma main)_

___I'll keep tou by my side (je te garderai à côté de moi)_

___With my superhuman might (avec ma force surhumaine)_

___Kryptonite (la kryptonite)_

Blaine voulait-il savoir si Kurt serait toujours là pour lui ? Seulement, en tant qu'ali ou... Non, Kurt ne pouvais pas se résoudre à espérer que Blaine voudrait de lui en tant que petit ami.

___You called me strong, you called me weak (tu me croyais fort, tu me croyais faible)_

___But still your secrets I will keep (mais tes secrets je les garderais toujours)_

___You took for granted all the times (tu considérais normales toutes les fois)_

___I never let you down (où je ne t'ai jamais déçu)_

___You stumbled in and bumped your head (tu trébuchais et te cognais la tête)_

___It not for me then you would be dead (si ce n'était pas pour moi après tu serais mort)_

___I picked you up and put you back on solid ground (je t'ai relevé et je t'ai reposé sur la terre ferme)_

Blaine tenait-il à ce point à Kurt ? Il ne comprenais plus. Il demanderait des explications à Blaine à la fin de la répétition, et, si il en avait la possibilité, en profiterais pour lui dévoiler ses sentiments pour lui.

___[If I go crazy then (si deviens fou après)_

___Will you still call me Superman (m'appelleras-tu toujours Superman)_

___If I'm alive and well (si je suis en vie et en bonne santé)_

___Will you be there holding my hand (seras-tu là pour tenir ma main)_

___I'll keep you by my side (je te garderais à mes côté)_

___With my superhuman might (avec ma force surhumaine)_

___Kryptonite (la kryptonite)] x3_

Une fois la chanson finie, les Warblers quittèrent la salle afin de laisser Kurt et Blaine seuls, pour la suite de « l'opération Klaine ».

-**Kurt...** Blaine était gêné.

-**Hum... est-ce que cela signifie que...**

**-Oui, Kurt, tu... je... tu comptes énormément pour moi et, et pas seulement en ami...**

**-Blaine, je...**

**-Kurt,**Blaine le coupa, **ce que je voulais dire avec cette chanson c'est que j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés et, et ton absence est comme ma kryptonite, d'où cette chanson, bon c'était un choix bizarre mais... Bref donc ton absence ça me rend faible, incomplet, si... si je le pouvais je passerais ma, ma vie avec t-toi.**

**Tu es ma, ma moitié, je... je t'aime Kurt... et j'ai terriblement peur que tu ne préfère Karofsky et que tu me laisses là, à mourir à petit à petit feu, comme Superman avec de la kryptonite...**

Kurt n'en revenait pas. Tout ce que Blaine lui avait dit, il en avait tellement rêvé. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, mais il essayait de le rassurer vis à vis de Karofsky.

**-Blaine, Blaine jamais je n'irais avec Karofsky. Tu peux me croire, et tout ce que tu m'a dit, je l'ai tellement espérer... Je t'aime aussi Blaine... Superman... Je serais toujourrs là pour toi, pour te compléter, tenir ta main je resterais à tes côtés autant que je le pourrais... Et j'essaierais de toujours le pouvoir. **

Kurt se surpris lui-même d'avoir pu dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sans grande difficulté. Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il vit une larme couler le long de la joue de son amour, et que ce dernier lui pris la main et posa son autre main sur sa joue. Et peu à peu, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent timidement et Kurt prit la joue de Blaine dans sa main libre et essuya la larme qui coulait doucement. Ils eurent à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui ce passait entre eux qu'un flash d'appareil photo les surprirent. Wes et David n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher d'immortaliser ce moment. Mais quand ils virent les regards noirs que Kurt et Blaine leur lançaient, ils partirent très rapidement, laissant à ces deux là le loisir de reprendre ce qu'ils avaient commencés.

Voilà voilà fin du chapitre 1 n'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^ le chapitre 2 arrive bientôt, du moins je vais essayer de trouver le temps de m'occuper de tout ça. Merci merci d'avoir lu en tout cas =)


	2. Chapter 2

Kryptonite

Suite donc de Kryptonite. Chapitre 2 cette fois, dans lequel les doutes de Blaine vis à vis de Karofsky pourrait redoubler... Tututu stop j'en ai trop dit !

Bon j'éspère que ça vous plaira aussi ^^

Pour le rating j'ai mis T parce que bon je savais pas trop quoi mettre mais dans ce chapitre il y a quelques allusions à « la chose interdite » comme Burt l'appellera et pour la suite j'envisage des trucs un peu plus poussé mais pas de lemon non plus donc je pense que T devrais aller. Je verrais ensuite au niveau de mes idées. Et merci beaucoup pour les reviews, c'est vraiment gentil à vous =). Voilà voilà.

~~~~Soir, chez Kurt~~~~

Ce soir là, Blaine devait dîner et dormir chez Kurt, étant donné que Carole, Burt et Finn dînaient chez Rachel avec ses pères et qu'ils rentreraient assez tard. Kurt était prêt une demi-heure en avance, la table était dressée pour un dîner au chandelles, un CD de Pink n'attendait qu'à être lancé pour un duo dans la chaîne hifi, et, grand romantique qu'il était, Kurt avait parsemé son lit de pétales de roses et avait disposé plusieurs bougies dans sa chambre, bien qu'il prévoyait juste de dormir avec Blaine, sans aller plus loin, car son père lui avait fortement déconseillé en lui disant qu'il fouillerait dans sa poubelle en rentrant pour s'assurer que lui et Blaine n'avaient pas fait _la chose interdite_. Il était 18h50, Blaine devait arriver à 19h, et Kurt attendait devant la porte, vérifiant toutes les 5 secondes s'il était bien coiffé. Et quelqu'un avait toqué à la porte. Kurt avait ouvert avec un grand sourire, pensant que c'était Blaine. Sourire qui s'était immédiatement effacé lorsqu'il avait vu qui avait toqué. Et ce n'était pas Blaine, non. Mais celui qui hantait les cauchemars de Kurt, Karofsky ! Il ne laissa pas à Kurt le temps de refermer la porte, et entra en le poussant. Puis il ferma lui-même la porte, et attrapa les bras d'un Kurt terrorisé pour l'empêcher de bouger.

**-T'es tout seul Hummel ? Cool, on va pouvoir s'amuser toi et moi ! Tu sais quoi ? Je t'aime ! Ouais, je suis comme toi Hummel et je t'aime !**Karofsky était ivre, et Kurt avait des larmes de peur dans les yeux.

**-La-lâche moi, Karofsky ! **

Kurt se débattait, en vain, et Karofsky l'embrassa. Son baiser avait un goût d'alcool, de cigarette, et de sueur, et donnait à Kurt une envie de vomir. Puis Karofsky passa à la vitesse supérieur en baladant ses mains sur le dos et les fesses de Kurt, et le rapprochait plus près de lui. Kurt pleurait et essayait de toutes ses forces de se liberer de son étreinte. Et quelqu'un d'autre frappa à la porte. Blaine. Comme personne ne venait ouvrir, Blaine frappa encore une fois, et entra, la porte n'étant pas bien fermé.

**-Kurt ? Tu es là ?**

Blaine se figea. La scène qu'il vit l'énerva et il sauta sur Karofsky pour qu'il libère Kurt. Quand Karofsky vit Blaine et la façon dont Kurt regardait le bouclé, il comprit qui il était, et des larmes lui montèrent au yeux.

**-Ah Hummel t'as une petite copine à ce que je vois ! Ok, mais un jour tu verras que je vaux mieux que lui ! Tu verras ! Reste pas avec lui ! Sort avec moi ! Je t'aime Hummel ! Je t'aime sûrement plus que lui !**

**-Dégage Karofsky ! Je l'aime, et ça tu ne pourra pas le changer, quoique tu dises !**

**-D'accord, d'accord ! Mais un jour tu verras ! Tu comprendra que tu mérite mieux que lui ! Et ce jour là je ne te repousserais pas !**

**-On verras, oui, en attendant, DÉGAGE !**

Et Karofsky s'en alla, en pleurant. Kurt avait un peu de peine pour lui, mais la peur reprit le dessus, et il s'effondra par terre, en larmes. Blaine s'agenouilla au près de lui, et l'entoura de ses bras.

**-On dirait que je suis arrivé au bon moment …**

**-Oui … Sans toi, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il m'aurait fait. Comme quoi, malgré mon transfert à Dalton, il ne lâche pas l'affaire.**

**-Eh bien il faut en parler à ton père et faire en sorte que tu ne sois jamais seul et qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un avec toi pour te protéger. Et j'essaierais d'être souvent ce quelqu'un pour passer encore plus de temps avec toi.**

Kurt souriait, regarda Blaine et l'embrassa, en se disant à quel point il avait de la chance d'être dans les bras de ce garçon si merveilleux. Et au moins, ces lèvres là avait un bon goût d'amour et de café, et de Blaine, tout simplement.

**-Superman, tu es vraiment Superman, Blaine. Ou non, SuperBlaine ! Mon SuperBlaine !**

Blaine rigola, embrassa Kurt, et ils se levèrent et dînèrent.

Après avoir mangés et chantés quelques chansons, les deux amoureux s'étaient installés dans le canapé et regardaient un film. Vers la moitié du film, Kurt avait remarqué que Blaine était préoccupé.

**-Mon cœur, tout vas bien ? Tu sembles ailleurs.**

**-Hum ? Oui, euh Kurt... est-ce que Karofsky a raison ?**

**-Blaine, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.**

**-Est-ce qu'un jour tu te rendras compte que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi et que tu me quitteras pour lui ? **Blaine pleurait presque.

**-Mais non Blaine, jamais je ne te quitterais ! Et encore moins pour lui ! Je te le promet. **Kurt essayait de mettre tout son amour dans sa voix pour le rassurer, et luttait pour ne pas pleurer à son tour.

-**C'est, c'est vrai ? **Blaine avait l'air d'un enfant apeuré.

-**Mais bien sûr que c'est vrai, mon amour. Tu es mon Superman, mon SuperBlaine ! Et je t'aime. Je t'aime, et ça personne ne pourras jamais le changer. Ne l'oublie jamais.**

Blaine souriait, et Kurt essuya ses larmes. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, et Blaine rompit le baiser.

-**Et si on montais ce coucher ? Je suis plutôt fatigué et j'aimerais beaucoup m'endormir dans tes bras.**

-**Ah si tu veux, oui. Mais on ne fera que dormir !**

-**Oh, on ne pourras pas s'embrasser ?**

**-Si, bien sûr,** **mais pas plus … **

Pourtant Kurt voulait plus, bien plus. Si seulement son père, Carole et Finn ne revenaient que demain soir … Non, il ne devait pas se mettre à penser à ces choses là. Cependant, Blaine avait remarqué que les joues de son Kurtie devenaient légèrement rouges. Alors il le taquina un peu.

-**A quoi tu penses, mon chéri ?**

**-Euh, à … à rien … Bon euh si on y allais, hein ? **Kurt était rouge, et Blaine adorait ça.

-**Nous deux, dans ton lit. C'est excitant hein ? **Blaine faisait une voix douce et sensuelle, ce qui rendait Kurt encore plus rouge.

-**Euh, oui … Rah arrête ! Je … **

Kurt ferma les yeux et partit en courant dans la cuisine. Blaine regretta bien vite et se dit qu'il était peut être allé un peu trop loin. Il alla voir Kurt afin de réparer sa blague de mauvais goût.

-**Kurt, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise …**

**-C'est pas grave, c'est moi, je … j'aimerais bien aller plus loin, mais … Bon ce soir on ne peux pas essayer, mon père rentre bientôt, et il a dit qu'il viendrait nous voir et qu'il vérifirait la poubelle …**

**-Oula, euh, il est très impliqué ton père … **

**-Eh oui, il est plutôt parano, et c'est assez frustrant.**

**-Oui, mais tu sais, moi aussi j'aimerais bien que … enfin euh … Bref … On trouveras bien l'occasion parfaite un jour.**

**-Oui. Oh je t'aime tellement, SuperBlaine.**

**-Je t'aime aussi.**

Ils étaient allongés dans le lit, en pyjama, Kurt la tête sur le torse de Blaine, leurs mains jouant à s'entre-lacées ensmble. Puis Blaine embrassa la tête de Kurt, l'entoura de ses bras, et lui murmura un « je t'aime » sincère. Kurt entoura Blaine de ses bras à son tour, ferma les yeux, et tout deux s'endormirent, l'un pensant à l'autre.

Fin du chapitre 2 ! J'éspère qu'il vous a aussi plus ! La suite arrive bientôt, j'ai fini le chapitre 3, mais je ne l'ai pas encore relu ni corriger, et j'ai commencé le chapitre 4, donc la suite ne devrais pas tarder ^^. A bientôt, donc.


	3. Chapter 3

Kryptonite

Bon je vais répondre à quelques reviews pour commencer :

Young Porcelain : Merci =) Oui je fais des fautes, je me corrige du mieux que je peux mais j'ai jamais été une prodige en orthographe x) mais bon j'espère que le texte reste compréhensible malgré ça et merci encore.

Vicky-x3 : Merci merci. Oui c'est vrai que je pourrais dire pourquoi il l'appelle comme ça, mais à vrai dire j'ai pas trop d'idée de raison, j'avais trouvé ce surnom comme ça, donc j'ai pas spécialement développer, mais je vais y réfléchir ^^

Lattrappesouris : Merci beaucoup =D

Et un grand merci à tous les autres, désolé de ne pas avoir posté la fiction hier soir alors que certains me l'on demandé =S mais bon j'avais du boulot donc voilà j'avais pas trop trop le temps. Je vais quand même essayer de vite écrire les autres chapitres, vu que j'ai plein d'idées dans la tête et ce serais bête de les perdre.

Donc voilà le chapitre 3, il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais la suite contiendra plus d'action ^^.

Chapitre 3 : Un matin, un plateau, une discussion, un futur secret.

~~~~Matin, chez Kurt~~~~

Blaine s'était réveillé dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde, et c'était une sensation merveilleuse. Il s'était alors dit que se réveiller chaque jours comme celui-ci ne lui déplairait pas, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser. Cependant, pour faire plaisir à son Kurtie, il s'était doucement libéré de son étreinte pour se diriger vers la cuisine afin de lui préparer et amener un petit déjeuner au lit (sur un plateau évidemment). Néanmoins, Blaine n'avait pas prévu l'éventualité de tomber sur Burt, seul dans la cuisine. Et bien sûr, une petite discussion sur un sujet que Blaine voulait éviter allait suivre.

**-Alors Blaine, bien dormi ?**

**-Oui, et vous M. Hummel ?**

**-Mais dans combien de fiction vais-je devoir te répéter que tu peux, non, tu dois m'appeler Burt ?**

**-Pardon, pardon … Burt donc.**

**-Voilà ! Vous vous êtes couchez tôt avec Kurt hier ? Nous sommes rentrés à 23h30 et vous dormiez déjà.**

**-Oui, mais vous êtes venu voir si on … Euh, dormais ?**

**-Oui oui, mais à vrai dire, pas seulement. Je tenais à vérifier si toi et Kurt n'avez pas … enfin … _la chose interdite_ … **

**-Euh, non non, nous n'avons pas … enfin euh …**

**-Oui, parce que je lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas prêt, et les hormones, tout ça tout ça … Et ne t'avises pas de le forcer, hein Blaine, je peux compter sur toi pour, euh, le ménager quoi … ?**

**-Oh, oui, oui Burt ne vous inquiétez pas, moi même je ne suis pas encore très très à l'aise, avec euh… _la chose interdite _comme vous dites … **

**-Hum, bien bien … Euh Kurt dort encore ?**

Voilà, la conversation que Blaine voulait éviter, de si bon matin en plus, avait eu lieu.

**-Ah oui, d'ailleurs j'étais descendus pour lui faire un petit déjeuner au lit.**

**-Très bonne idée, je peux t'aider si tu veux.**

**-Avec plaisir, Burt. Merci.**

Et ils s'étaient mis à préparer le plateau en discutant de basket-ball, tout deux soulagés de ne pas avoir approfondis la discussion précédente. Puis, une fois le plateau prêt, Blaine était monté l'apporter à Kurt, qui venait juste de se réveiller.

**-Coucou chéri !**

**-Hum, salut toi.**

**-Je t'ai fait un plateau-petit-déjeuner, mon amour.**

**-Ah merci, t'es vraiment adorable.**

**-Pas autant que toi, tu es mignon à croquer. Ah par contre ton père m'a parler de euh, enfin hier en rentrant il est venu voir si on dormait ou … et la poubelle sûrement, comme tu m'avais dit … et il m'a fait promettre de ne pas te forcer ou quoi.**

**-Ah nooooon, il a pas fait ça ! Oh non mais il va trop loin là !**

**-C'est pas grave chéri, c'est normal qu'il s'inquiète, il t'aime et ne veut pas que tu sois brusquer, donc il me garde à l'œil.**

**-Oui, m'enfin ya des limites quoi. Et dès le matin en plus … **

**-Bref … Que pourrions nous faire aujourd'hui ? Oh excuses deux secondes, mon téléphone … Allô ? **

Blaine avait décroché, et avait appris par sa mère qu'elle et son père partaient en voyage une semaine à Barcelone. Il avait donc la maison à lui tout seul, et mourrait d'envie de l'annoncer à Kurt.

**-Kurt ?** Blaine avait un énorme sourire en travers du visage.

-**Que se passe t-il Blaine ? Tu vas attraper une crampe en souriant comme ça.**

**-Devine un peu ce que je viens d'apprendre mon cœur.**

**-Euh … T'as gagné au loto ?**

**-Mieux ! Mes parents, voyage à Barcelone, maison pour moi tout seul, non _nous_ tout seuls !**

**-Oh mais c'est génial ça !**

**-Voui ! Mon Kurt, mon petit Kurtie à moi, on va pouvoir passer quelques jours rien que nous deux chez ce cher Blaine Anderson Hummel !**

**-Ah mais attends … Mon père ne voudra jamais que je sois seul avec toi quelques jours, il va penser qu'on va faire **_**la chose interdite **_**et du coup il ne me laissera jamais venir.**

**-Hum … Je peux essayer de le convaincre si tu veux ?**

**-Non, non c'est peut être dangereux ! Mais le moyen de le convaincre, c'est d'emmener Finn.**

**-Finn ?**

**-Oui, et on s'arrange avec lui pour qu'il passe une nuit chez Rachel pour qu'on soit seuls, et on passe un pacte avec lui où on jure lui et nous de ne jamais révéler à mon père et à Carole où nous étions ou ce que nous faisions réellement ce soir là !**

**-Très astucieux, mon amour, mais tu crois que ça marchera ? Et Finn, tu penses qu'il acceptera ?**

**-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, ça marchera et Finn acceptera, et on peux compter sur Rachel aussi, donc, le tour est joué !**

**-Ah, si tu savais comme je t'aime … **Ils s'embrassèrent trendresement.

-**Je t'aime aussi, SuperBlaine. Bon, je vais convaincre mon père et Finn, et après on verra ce qu'on fait de notre après-midi. En attendant, tu n'as qu'à prendre une douche.**

**-Tu m'accompagne ? **

Kurt était devenu tout rouge, ce qui avait fais rire Blaine, qui avait pris Kurt dans ses bras, et chacun était partis de son côté après s'être amoureusement embrassés.

Tout était donc prévu pour les trois prochain jours : le lendemain, Kurt et Finn iraient chez Blaine, Rachel les rejoindraient, ils dormiraient là-bas et se feraient une soirée ciné, le lendemain, Finn irait chez Rachel laissant Kurt et Blaine seuls, et le surlendemain, Finn, Kurt, Rachel et Blaine iraient au bowling, puis Kurt et Finn rentreraient chez eux, avec un petit secret à garder.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 3 ! Bon je pense que je vais considérer qu'il y a un week-end prolongé grâce au jours fériés pour ces trois jours chez Blaine, et donc dans le chapitre 4, il y aura la fin de cette journée et les trois jours chez Blaine, je pense pouvoir tous les caser dans le chapitre sans qu'il soit trop trop long, on verra. Mais même après ça, ce ne sera pas fini ;). A bientôt !

P.S : J'envisage de commencer une nouvelle fiction, de Klaine toujours, mais ça devrait mettre un peu de temps, ce n'est encore qu'un projet pour l'instant mais j'ai quelques idées et si je développe tout ça, je ne manquerais pas de la poster.


	4. Chapter 4

Kryptonite

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour finir ce chapitre et le poster mais j'ai un peu ramer pour la partie au bowling, et j'avais un oral d'histoire des arts pour le brevet, bref du blabla, et du coup ben ça m'a pas mal retarder mais je vais essayer de me rattraper et d'aller un peu plus vite pour les autres chapitres et l'autre fiction qui est juste commencer pour l'instant, donc oui je vais essayer de doubler la vitesse ^^

Sinon eh bien chapitre 4, plutôt long, et il se passe des petites choses intéressantes entre Kurt et Blaine … vous verrez bien !

Chapitre 4 : Une soirée magique.

~~~~Après-midi, stade de football~~~~

Blaine et Kurt étaient assis dans les gradins du stade du lycée Mckinley, dans lequel Finn avait un match d'entraînement auquel ils étaient obligés d'assister pour que Finn accepte leur marché. Finn leur avait dit de l'encourager exagérément fort, pensant que les gens le prendrait pour un garçon populaire. Kurt avait trouvé ça un peu tordu, mais s'il fallait qu'il crie « Allez Finn, t'es le meilleur ! » et applaudir pendant deux heures pour pouvoir passer une soirée parfaite avec l'amour de sa vie sans que son père n'en sache rien, il le ferait. Et Blaine aimait bien le football, et gesticuler dans tout les sens, en criant si possible, ne lui déplaisait pas. Il avait donc trouvé ce compromis intéressant et n'y voyait aucun inconvénient particulier. Mais ils n'avaient pas penser au fait que « entraînement de football de Finn » voulait également dire « entraînement de football de Karofsky ». Et lorsqu'ils prirent conscience de cela, c'était trop tard, l'équipe de Finn était déjà sur le terrain et si Kurt et Blaine partaient, il s'en rendrait compte, et leur pacte tomberait à l'eau. Néanmoins, par on ne sait quelle chance, Karofsky demeurait absent du terrain. Kurt était soulagé, et lui et Blaine se mirent à faire ce qu'ils devaient faire. À la fin de l'entraînement, ils descendirent voir Finn, et lui demandèrent pourquoi Karofsky n'était pas là. Finn leur avait dit qu'il était malade puis Kurt repensa à la veille, et se dit que Karofsky n'avais sans doute pas le morale et une sacrée gueule de bois. Puis Finn partit se doucher et tout trois partirent chez Kurt et Finn, où Carole les attendaient avec des pancakes tout chauds. Blaine était resté dîner, et était reparti vers 23h, après avoir échangé beaucoup de petits baisers d'au revoir avec Kurt, et était très préssé d'être le lendemain, afin de revoir son ange au yeux si envoûtants. Et ce soir là, Kurt s'était endormi comme un enfant la veille de noël, bien qu'il aurait voulu dormir une fois de plus dans les bras de son SuperBlaine.

~~~~Le lendemain soir, chez Blaine~~~~

Rachel était blottie dans les bras musclés de Finn, et tout deux étaient absorbés par le film. Kurt et Blaine ne regardaient que très peu le film et préféraient s'échanger de tendres regards amoureux, et leurs mains jouaient entre elles sans jamais vraiment se lâcher, comme si rien ne pourrais jamais vraiment les séparer. Ils regardaient Harry Potter 3, et avaient regardés les deux premiers un peu plus tôt, vu qu'ils comptaient se faire un « marathon Harry Potter », bien qu'ils iraient sûrement se coucher avant de les avoir tous vus. Kurt et Blaine dormiraient ensemble dans la chambre de Blaine, Rachel et Finn dormiraient dans la chambre d'ami. Les deux chambres étant côte à côte, les deux jeunes couples étaient sûr qu'aucun d'eux n'oseraient s'aventurer vers _la chose interdite _comme aurait dit Burt.

Ils étaient partis se coucher, et Kurt n'aurait pour rien au monde préféré un autre doudou que Blaine. Ils étaient allongés dans le grand lit de Blaine, et ce dernier était recroquevillé contre le torse et les jambes de Kurt, qui l'entourait tendrement de ses bras. Ils étaient tellement bien que chacun d'eux luttaient pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil et pouvoir profiter encore et encore de cette etreinte. Blaine avait hâte d'être à demain pour faire sa surprise à Kurt, et Kurt voulait que cet instant dur toujours, mais ils s'endormirent après s'être mutuellement murmurés « je t'aime ». Pour Rachel et Finn, ce n'était pas exactement pareil. Disons que Finn s'était très vite endormi, qu'il prenait beaucoup de place et qu'il ronflait. Et la pauvre Rachel avait du mal à s'endormir, mais elle se blottie contre le flan de Finn et la fatigue eu raison de son insomnie. Kurt rêvait du mariage qu'il aimerait faire avec Blaine, Blaine rêvait de la soirée qu'il essaierait de rendre parfaite demain, Finn rêvait de Rachel en uniforme de cheerleader qui l'encourageait tandis qu'il marquait un but décisif pour une finale de coupe du monde, et Rachel rêvait d'elle, sur une scène de Broadway, applaudie avec des milliers de fleurs autour d'elle lancées par des milliers de spectateurs, et que Finn montait sur scène pour l'embrasser. Bref, chacun d'eux rêvaient d'une chose qui leur tenait à cœur et le lendemain serais une belle journée, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

~~~~Début d'après-midi, chez Blaine~~~~

Finn et Blaine venaient de se réveiller, et trouvèrent Kurt et Rachel, debout depuis une petite heure, dans la cuisine, préparant un petit déjeuner pour leurs chéris respectifs tout en discutant de musique et de mode. En se réveillant, Blaine avait regardé dans le tiroir de sa commode si la petite boîte en velours pourpre contenant son cadeau pour Kurt était encore là et l'avait observé en imaginant la réaction de Kurt en la voyant.

~~~~Fin d'après-midi~~~~

Vers 19h, Finn et Rachel allèrent chez elle pour la nuit, et Kurt et Blaine se préparaient pour aller dîner au restaurant en amoureux. Et à la fin du dîner, Blaine prévoyait d'offrir son petit cadeau à Kurt.

Kurt et Blaine était donc à une petite table d'un restaurant assez chic, avec des bougies sur les tables et disposées sur des meubles de parts et d'autres de la salle, ce qui donnait une ambiance romantique et intime. Ils dînaient en se regardant, et se tenaient la main. Kurt était très heureux de pouvoir partager ce merveilleux moment avec Blaine, et il réalisa à quel point il l'aimait. Il avait l'impression que chaque fois qu'il le voyait pour la première fois de la journée, il retombait amoureux de lui, et qu'il l'aimait de plus en plus chaque jours. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à cet infini bonheur avec Blaine, il se demandait comment il pourrait vivre sans lui. Et Blaine pensait exactement la même chose, au même moment que Kurt. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, ils étaient nés pour passer leur vie ensemble, quel-qu'en soit les épreuves à passer, Karofsky ou pas Karofsky dans les parages. Et ils le savaient. C'est pour cela que Blaine tendis une petite boîte en velours à Kurt.

**-Mon amour, je t'offre ceci pour te prouver à quel point je t'aime.**

**-Oh** **Blaine ! C'est magnifique ! **Kurt avait pris la petite boîte et l'avait ouverte, pour y découvrir un collier doré avec en pendentif un B et un K entourés par un cœur.** Blaine … Tu n'as pas besoin de cela pour me prouver que tu m'aimes, mais merci, merci beaucoup, c'est … c'est tellement magnifique … **Il se mit à pleurer, des larmes de joie.

**-Oh ne pleures pas chéri …**

**-Pardon, je, c'est sur le coup de l'émotion sans doute mais, je suis assez sensible, et, et c'est tellement beau … Je t'aime tant, Blaine, je t'aime … **

**-Je t'aime aussi Kurt.**

**-Je prendrais soin de cette chaîne et je la mettrais tout le temps, je te le promet.**

**-Je sais que tu tiendras parole … **Blaine se leva et se mis devant Kurt pour l'embrasser et essuyer ses larmes. Puis il paya et invita Kurt à se lever à son tour, et ils rentrèrent chez Blaine, où ils étaient seuls. Et une fois dans la chambre de Blaine, ce qui devait arriver arriva, ils s'offrirent leur virginité l'un à l'autre, avec amour. Et ils s'endormirent avec comme seul rêve leur avenir ensemble. Kurt avait le collier autour du cou, et toucha le pendentif du bout des doigts, souris, et se dit que jamais rien ne les séparerais. Pour chacun d'eux deux, ce fut une soirée magique.

~~~~Lendemain, chez Blaine~~~~

Si, lorsqu'il s'était réveiller, Kurt n'avait pas vu la chaîne dorée autour de son cou, il aurait juré que la nuit dernière n'était qu'un rêve. Et comme pour lui prouver que c'était bien réel, le destin lui fit réalisé qu'il était nu dans le lit de Blaine, qui lui aussi était nu, et qui venait justement de se réveiller et entoura la taille de Kurt par derrière avec ses bras. Et tout deux se rappelèrent avec un sourir la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. Tout avait été tellement parfait, Kurt trouvait Blaine tellement parfait, et le-dis Blaine était tellement en train de faire de tendres et légers baisers sur le cou et la clavicule de Kurt que ce dernier commençait à sentir du désir monter en lui, mais avant de perdre la raison, il arrêta doucement Blaine et lui proposa d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Ils prirent ensuite une douche et partirent chercher Rachel et Finn pour aller au bowling-karaoké.

~~~~Après-midi, au bowling-karaoké~~~~

Les quatre amis venaient de finir leur partie de bowling, Finn avait gagné, et ils étaient donc allés à l'espace karaoké. Ils restèrent choqués lorsqu'ils virent Karofsky, sur la petite scène, un micro à la main, souriant à Kurt.

**-Kurt, cette chanson est pour toi, peut être qu'une fois que je te l'aurais chanté, tu comprendra à quel point tu m'aimes ! **Et il se mit à chanter « I want you now » de Depeche Mode (encore un choix étrange de ma part, je sais ^^.)

**I want you now (**_**Je te veux maintenant)**_  
**Tomorrow won't do (**_**Demain, il sera trop tard)**_  
**There's a yearning inside ********(**_**Il y a une envie intérieure)**_  
**And it's showing through******** (**_**Et qui transparaît)**_  
**Reach out your hands ********(**_**Tends les mains)**_  
**And accept my love (**_**Et accepte mon amour)**_  
**We've waited for too long (**_**Nous avons attendu trop longtemps)**_  
**Enough is enough ********(**_**C'en est assez)**_

**I want you now ********(**_**Je te veux maintenant) **_

_Sa voix était grave, et il faisait quelque fausses notes, ce qui rendait le tout un peu brouillon_

**My heart is aching ********(**_**Mon coeur souffre)**_  
**My body is burning (**_**Mon corps brûle)**_  
**My hands are shaking ********(**_**Mes mains serrent)**_  
**My head is turning ********(**_**Ma tête tourne)**_  
**Do you understand******** (**_**Tu comprends)**_**  
****It's so easy to choose ********(**_**Il est tellement facile de choisir)**_  
**We've got time to kill ********(**_**Nous avons du temps à tuer)**_  
**We've got nothing to lose******** (**_**Nous n'avons rien à perdre)**_

**I want you now ********(**_**Je te veux maintenant)**_

Kurt trouvait cela touchant, mais il en avait assez de l'obstination de Karofsky. Il irait lui parler à la fin de sa chanson et tenterait de lui expliquer calmement qu'il était amoureux de Blaine, et qu'il ne voyait Karofsky que comme un « ami ». Blaine viendrait avec lui pour éviter que Karofsky ne s'énerve et s'en prenne à Kurt, mais Kurt ne voulait pas que Rachel et Finn ne sois trop impliqués là-dedans.

**And I don't mean to sound (**_**Et je n'ai pas l'intention de ressembler)**_  
**Like one of the boys ********(**_**A l'un des garçons)**_  
**That's not what I'm trying to do******** (**_**Ce n'est pas ce que j'essaye de faire)**_  
**I don't want to be ********(**_**Je ne veux pas être)**_  
**Like one of the boys ********(**_**Comme un des garçons)**_  
**I just want you now******** (**_**Je te veux simplement maintenant)**_

**Because I've got a love ********(**_**Parce que j'aime)**_  
******A love that won't wait (**_**D'un amour qui n'attendra pas)**_**  
********A love that is growing (**_**D'un amour qui grandit)**_**  
********And it's getting late (**_**Et parce qu'il se fait tard)**_**  
********Do you know what it means (**_**Sais-tu ce que cela signifie)**_******  
To be left this way (**_**D'être laissé de cette manière)**_**  
********When everyone's gone (**_**Quand tout le monde est parti)**_**  
********And the feelings they stay (**_**Et que les sentiments restent)**_

******I want you now (**_**Je te veux maintenant)**_

_Kurt regarda Blaine pour lui faire comprendre un « suis moi », et Blaine compris et s'exécuta. Ils emmenèrent Karofsky dans un coin, à une table, et tout les trois s'installèrent à la table._

_Kurt prit la parole, en se tournant vers Karofsky _

_-__**Écoute, c'était gentil de ta part la chanson, mais il faut que tu comprennes, j'aime Blaine, et pour moi tu es plus un **____**ami**__**, et je doute tomber amoureux de toi un jour … Je suis désolé mais il faut que tu le comprennes …**_

_**-Dis tout de suite que tu veux me voir disparaître de ta vie ! Ouais, ok ben je m'en vais ! **__Il se leva. __**Mais on se reverra ! **__Blaine s'était lever d'un coup et regardais Karofsky d'un air menaçant, un doigt pointé vers lui._

_-__**Ne t'avises même pas de toucher à Kurt !**_

_**-Tiens, quand tu es debout on dirait que tu es encore assis ! T'es encore plus petit que je croyais ! Sinon, si je touches à Kurt, ça fait quoi ?**_

_**-Ça fait ça !**__ Blaine envoya son poing sur la joue de Karofsky qui tomba a terre._

_Karofsky se releva et fonça sur Blaine mais Kurt se mis devant lui et lui dit de partir et d'arrêter de les embêter. Et Karofsky reparti, en disant encore une fois qu'il reviendrais. Finn et Rachel arrivèrent en courant, inquiets. Kurt les rassura en disant que tout allait bien et que Karofsky était partit. Blaine avait mal à la main et Kurt l'enlaça délicatement._

_**-Merci … **__Kurt était soulagé que Karofsky soit partit, en colère contre ce dernier, inquiet et reconnaissant envers Blaine pour ce qui s'était passé._

_-__**Merci de quoi ?**_

_**-De m'avoir défendu de Karofsky.**_

_**-Oh, tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est normal ! Mais j'espère qu'il ne reviendra pas.**_

_**-Oui. En attendant, et si on allait chanter ?**_

_**-Excellente idée, mon amour !**_

_Ils chantèrent donc, pour se changer les idées, puis Finn raccompagna Rachel chez elle tandis que Kurt et Blaine rentrèrent chez Kurt. Dans la voiture Kurt conduisait et Blaine posa sa main sur son genou._

_**-Blaine … c'est un peu gênant, je conduis … **_

_**-Je sais, mais je voulais poser ma main quelque part sur toi pour me sentir plus proche de toi. Et, entre nous, hier soir aussi tu conduisait et pourtant tu n'étais pas si gêner … **__Il fit un petit haussement de sourcils._

_-__**Ah quelle blague ! C'est pas le même sens, idiot ! Sinon, on est arrivés, tu viens dans ma chambre, on pourra être « plus proches » comme tu dis ?**_

_**-Oh ho, me feriez vous des avances M. Hummel ?**_

_**-J'aimerais bien, mais mon père est là …**_

_**-Et bien nos habits resteront sur nous et la porte restera ouverte, mais on pourra au moins s'embrasser, et la sensation de tes lèvres sur les miennes est la bienvenue.**_

_**-Ah, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime et je t'aime !**_

_**-Quoi, C'est tout, seulement 6 « je t'aime » ? Je suis triste.**_

_**-T'auras droit à plus si tu es sage, aller viens !**_

_Ils sortirent de la voiture, Burt fut heureux de revoir son fils à la maison et trouva le cadeau de Blaine très joli. Il se dit que Blaine était vraiment quelqu'un de bien pour Kurt et refuserait l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que Blaine partage la vie de son fils avec lui-même._

_Voilà, fin du chapitre 4 ! Il était long hein ? Un peu court sur la fin par contre. J'aurais aimé dire plus de choses, mais ça m'aurais pris encore plus de temps, déjà que j'en ai mis pas mal. Encore désolée d'ailleurs ! Ah et pour le chapitre 5, on avance dans le temps ! De deux ans, pour être exacte. Voili, voilou, je vais essayer de mettre moins de temps cette fois pour les chapitres à venir et les faire un petit moins long peut être. J'éspère que ça vous a plu ! =)_

_À bientôt !_

_P.S : pour la nouvelle fic, c'est en cours, je comptais faire plusieurs chapitre, mais finalement elle n'en fera qu'un, parce que sinon ça ressemblera trop à la suite que j'envisage à Kryptonite. Donc j'ai commencer, mais il faut encore une petit semaine je pense pour que je la poffine et tout et tout. Donc je vais essayer de faire vite, mais bon je voudrais pas trop la bacler non plus._


	5. Chapter 5

Kriptonite

Hey, j'ai encore mis pas mal de temps alors que je voulais en mettre moins cette fois, désolée ^^.

Merci pour toutes les reviews de cette fic et pour celles de « notre amour est une œuvre d'art » (pour ceux et celles qui ne l'ont pas lu, il n'es pas trop tard =D) et encore et encore désolée de mettre tant de temps mais bon sans vouloir raconter ma vie j'ai plein de contrôle vu que c'est la fin de l'année et bientôt le brevet et tout le blabla, bref le chapitre 5 le voici le voilà, juste en bas.

Chapitre 5 : Deux ans plus tard.

~~~~Deux ans plus tard, restaurant~~~~

Cela faisait exactement deux ans pile que Kurt et Blaine s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. C'est pour fêter cela que Kurt avait invité Blaine au même restaurant que celui dans lequel ils avaient dîner le soir où Blaine avait offert à Kurt le collier doré qu'il avait encore autour du cou depuis ce soir-là, et qu'ils avaient, pour la première fois, fait l'amour ensemble, enfin la première fois tout court aussi. Deux ans étaient donc passés, et à présent ils vivaient ensemble dans un appartement à New York, élégamment décoré par Kurt, et Finn et Rachel étaient leurs voisins. Kurt et Rachel étudiaient à NYADA, Finn avait arrêté ses études mais avait décroché un contrat en tant que mannequin pour une marque de vêtements pour sportifs, et Blaine avait choisi de faire ses études également à NYADA pour rester proche de Kurt, malgré le fait qu'il avait un an de moins et n'était donc pas dans sa classe, il pouvait le voir à la pause du déjeuner et ils faisaient la route ensemble pour y aller et revenir. Avec Rachel aussi, mais s'ils devaient la supporter pour être quelques minutes ensembles, ce n'était pas si grave. Actuellement, les quatre amis étaient revenus à Lima, et passaient la semaine chez Burt et Carole, qui avaient été ravis de revoir ces jeunes gens.

Blaine et Kurt étaient donc assis à cette même table, dans ce même restaurant, ce regardant avec ce même regard amoureux, mais cette fois-ci le tour de Kurt d'offrir un merveilleux cadeau à son amour. Mais ce petit quelque chose pourrais peut être entraîner un gros événement …

**-Hum … Blaine ?**

**-Oui mon amour ? Qu'y a t'il ?**

**-Alors voilà : cela fait maintenant deux ans que nous partageons notre vie, et c'est ici même que tu m'as offert ceci. **Kurt désigna sa chaîne dorée. **Donc, je suis sûr à 200% de ce que je m'apprête à faire.**

Kurt se leva, et se plaça à la droite de Blaine, un genou à terre et sortit une petite boite de velours pourpre, à première vue identique à celle que Blaine lui avait offerte, mais quand il l'ouvrit, Blaine cru que son cœur allait arrêter de battre.

**-Blaine Anderson, me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir officiellement l'homme de ma vie en acceptant de m'épouser ?**

**-Kurt ! … Mon dieu, Kurt ! Oh non ! Non, non, non ! C'est pas possible ! J'avais la même idée ! **Blaine sortit à son tour une petite boite.

-**Alors là … si je m'attendais à ça … **Et tout deux se mirent à rire, sans pourvoir s'arrêter. Puis, au bout de deux ou trois minutes, Blaine reprit.

**-Bon, euh tu m'as demandés en premier alors je répond, et je te demandes après. Donc, oui, oui Kurt je veux t'épouser ! **Ils s'embrassèrent et Kurt lui passa l'anneau argenté autour du doigt, et Blaine vu que quelque chose était gravé dessus.

-**_SuperBlaine _? Zut, je vais me sentir ridicule, je n'ai pas fait graver de surnom sur la bague …**

**-Ce n'est pas grave, alors ça te plaît ?**

**-Mais bien sûr que ça me plaît ! Allez à moi !**

Kurt alla se rasseoir avec un grand sourire et Blaine se mit à son tour un genou à terre devant Kurt.

**-Kurt Hummel, vous êtes comme le soleil de ma vie, sans vous elle serait sombre et froide, alors je veux vous faire mien jusqu'à ce que la mort nous séparent. Vouleez-vous m'épouser, mon tendre et cher Kurt ?**

**-Blaine, c'est tellement beau … Oui, oui, oui je veux t'épouser !**

Blaine passa à son tour un anneau argenté autour du doigt de Kurt, puis ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, et Kurt paya et ils rentrèrent. Burt savait que ce soir là serait spécial, alors lui, Rachel, Carole et Finn étaient sortis et rentreraient tard, afin que Kurt et Blaine soient seuls. Pour rendre cette soirée encore plus belle, ils firent l'amour avec tendresse, et ensuite, allongés dans le lit de Kurt, ils discutèrent de leur projet.

**-En fait on y est peut être allés un peu vite, il vaut mieux attendre la fin de nos études pour organiser ce mariage, sinon on aura du mal a suivre les cours et tout ça.**

**-Oui Kurt, c'est vrai, mais nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous marier tout de suite, disons que nous sommes justes fiancés pour le moment et nous fixeront une date plus tard.**

**-Il faut absolument prévenir nos amis ! Faisons une fête, disons, après demain ?**

**-Excellente idée, mon amour, oui après demain, c'est parfait.**

**-Dis Blaine ?**

**-Oui chéri ?**

**-Il va falloir se mettre d'accord pour tout ce qui est nom de famille, non ?**

**-Ah oui, en effet …**

**-Tu as une idée sur ce point ?**

**-Non aucune, justement j'attendais que l'on se mette d'accord.**

**-Alors temps mieux, parce que j'ai réfléchis, et je veux prendre ton nom ! Je veux devenir Kurt Anderson ! Et je veux que si nous avons des enfants, ils portent ton nom …**

**-Vraiment ? Tu le veux vraiment?**

**-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point …**

**-Alors d'accord, ah je t'aime tellement, Kurt, tellement !**

**-Moi aussi je t'aime, énormément.**

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme presque tout les soirs depuis deux ans, et jamais ils ne s'en lasseraient.

Fin du chapitre 5 ! Bon j'ai quand même mis pas mal de temps, pourtant il est pas si long que ça … je vais essayer d'accélérer le rythme pour la suite, dans lequel se déroulera une petite fête avec quelques anciens des New directions ! Voilà voilà

A bientôt ! =)


	6. Chapter 6

Kryptonite

Désolée encore une fois j'ai mis du temps. Beaucoup de temps … Sinon ben chapitre 6, la fête chez Burt et Carole avec quelques New Directions et une brochette de petits événements dont un totalement imprévisible x). Vous verrez bien ! Sinon merci pour les reviews et tout ^^.

Chapitre 6 : La fête.

~~~~Soir, chez les Hummel-Hudson~~~~

Presque tout les invités étaient là, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Sam et Mike, il ne manquait plus que Puck, Brittany et Santana. Les autres n'avaient pas pu venir, ni Wes et David que Blaine avait invité. Quand Kurt ouvrit à Puck , il était à peine étonné de le voir les bras chargés d'alcool, et ayant visiblement déjà quelques grammes dans le sang. Quand Kurt et Blaine ouvrirent à Santana et Brittany, ils demandèrent pourquoi cette dernière était déguisée en homard.

-**Je ne suis pas déguisée en homard, mais en écrevisse.**

**-Je suis désolée hobbit bouclé, J'ai essayé de la raisonner mais elle croyait que c'était une fête déguisée …**

**-Ce n'est pas grave San, cela mettra un peu de fantaisie dans la soirée.**

**-Lord Tubbligton est allergique à la fantaisie, dès qu'il en fume, il se transforme en ours.**

Le petit air innocent de Brittany avait manqué à Blaine, et il se dit que si il avait un jour une petite fille, il aimerait bien qu'elle ai la même imagination enfantine que Britt, ce qui la rendrait mignonne et adorable. Comme Brittany en fait.

Tout le monde discutaient joyeusement lorsque se fut l'heure de passer à table. À la fin du repas, Kurt et Blaine se levèrent, bien décidés d'annoncer leurs fiançailles à leurs proches.

-**Vas-y, Kurt, commence **chuchota Blaine.

**-Non, non s'il te plaît fait le chéri. **

**-Bon d'accord Mais tu finiras ma phrase. **Il se racla la gorge. **Tout d'abord, merci à tous d'être venus ce soir, et on profite de cette petite fête pour vous annoncez quelque chose. Kurt, à toi l'honneur.**

**-Oui, euh voilà … Eh bien Blaine et moi sommes actuellement fiancés. **Il montra la bague argentées que lui avait offert Blaine, qui fit de même avec sa bague. **On attend de finir nos études avant de fixer une date, mais bon, les fiançailles ça marque un petit cap dans une relation.**

**-Tout à fait d'accord ! **Sam s'était levé à son tour, sous le regard étonné des autres convives. **Alors je me suis dit que cette petite fête serais une bonne occasion. **Il mit un genou à terre devant Mercedes qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds. **Mercedes, veux-tu m'épouser ? **C'était une demande simple mais largement suffisant pour Mercedes qui avait les larmes aux yeux, et tout le monde les regardaient avec un grand sourire.

-**Oh Sam … Je serais vraiment idiote si je disais non !**

Il lui passa une bague dorée avec un diamant en forme de cœur au doigt, et ils s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements des invités. Tout comme Kurt et Blaine, Sam et Mercedes allaient se marier.

-**Bon, comme une bonne nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule, Mike et moi on a aussi un truc à vous dire. **Ce fut au tour de Tina et Mike de se lever pour annoncer quelque chose. **Je suis enceinte ! Et bien sûr Brittany, on veut que tu sois la marraine du bébé !**

**-Oh, je vais me transformer en fée alors !**

**-Euh, oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.**

Des applaudissement retentirent de nouveaux et on criait « félicitations » au trois couples qui venaient de partagés une heureuse annonce autour de la table.

La fête se poursuivit, et Puck était sacrément alcoolisé quand il s'approcha de Finn pour danser avec lui. Finn avait encore l'esprit clair et joua le jeu avec Puck, mais ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce dernier l'embrasse sur la bouche violemment en enserrant son cou de ses bras. Finn le repoussa rapidement, et tout le monde s'étaient arrêter de parler pour se tourner vers ces deux là et observer ce qui se passerait ensuite.

**-Eh mec, il t'arrive quoi ?**

**-J'ai juste envie de t'embrasser ! Depuis longtemps en plus. **Puck enlaça Finn pour lui fair un câlin. **Tu sais Karofsky, je crois que je suis gay, et que j'ai des sentiments pour toi …**

**-Attends attends, tu m'a appelé comment là ?**

**-Ben Karofsky, c'est toi non, David ? T'as quand même pas oublié ton nom ! **Et Puck partit dans un fou rire, s'assit sur une chaise et sembla tomber dans un demi-sommeil.

Finn se sentait bizarre, Puck amoureux de Karofsky ? C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers. Il devait délirer. Quand la sonnette retentit, Kurt et Blaine allèrent ouvrirent, et se retrouvèrent face à face avec, quand on parle du loup, Karofsky.

**-Oh, un revenant ! Que veux-tu Karofsky ?**

**-Eh bien je voulais vous parlez à tout les deux. En privé. **Kurt et Blaine se regardèrent et acceptèrent.

**-Bon alors, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?**

**-Je suis tout d'abord venu m'excuser pour mon comportement agressif envers toi Kurt à l'époque du lycée. J'étais terrifié à l'idée d'être gay, alors je me défoulais sur toi parce que je t'aimais et que je ne supportais pas que tu ne veuilles pas de moi. Mais bon maintenant je m'assume et j'ai garder un bon contact avec Puck, on se voit souvent et, et bien je suis amoureux de lui, même si je sais qu'il est hétéro.**

**-Non, si ! Enfin euh tout à l'heure il a embrassé Finn en disant qu'il t'aimait, il a pris Finn pour toi … Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de te le dire vu qu'il était, et qu'il est encore, bourré, mais ouais, je vais lui parler.**

**-Blaine, attends, avant de lui parler fait lui boire un verre du remède de ma tante Mildred contre l'effet de l'alcool, il aura les idées plus claires.**

**-Ah oui euh il est rangé où ?**

**-Il y en a un thermos dans le placard à pharmacie de la salle de bain de Finn.**

**-D'accord, bon croisons les doigts !**

**-Bon en attendant tu pourrais entrer boire un verre.**

**-Oh non je préfère attendre ici, je ne pense pas que Finn me laissera tranquille à propos de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, et rapport à ça merci Kurt, grâce à toi et Blaine, j'ai peut être un espoir avec Puck.**

**-Tu es un homme bon au fond. Il te suffisais de t'accepter, et cela a révéler la gentille personne que tu es, et non pas la brute du lycée.**

Pendant ce temps, Blaine alla parler à Puck, il l'emmena dans la salle de bain de Finn, lui fit boire le remède bizarre et fut fermement décidé de lui tirer les vers du nez. Il devait savoir la vérité sur les sentiments de Puck vis à vis de Karofsky. Et l'amour leur allait sûrement mieux que la violence dont ils faisaient preuve au lycée.

-**Blaine ? Qu'est-ce que je fous dans la salle de bain ? **Blaine lui raconta l'histoire avec Finn. **Euh, j'ai embrassé Finn ? Finn?**

**-Euh oui, mais tu le prenais pour Karofsky et tu as laissé entendre que tu était amoureux de lui …**

**-Oh non, j'ai quand même pas … Ah ! Et tout le monde le sait ?**

**-Ils n'ont sans doute pas pris ça au sérieux et l'ont mis sur le dos de l'alcool. Faut dire que t'étais dans un sacré état. Bon on va parler sérieusement. As tu réellement des sentiments pour Karofsky ? **Blaine était ferme, et voulait à tout prix la vérité, ou ce qui du moins s'en rapprochait le plus.

-**Mais non … **

**-Regarde moi dans les yeux, Puck ! Tu l'aimes ou non ?**

**-Non, je … **Il encra son regard dans celui de Blaine qui était plus que sérieux, et la vérité sortie de sa bouche, presque automatiquement. **Bon ok, je … Oui je l'aime … C'est dingue hein, Noah Puckerman, gay ! Remarque David Karofsky gay c'était bizarre aussi.**

**-Oui, et David Karofsky et Noah Puckerman ensemble, c'est bizarre aussi. Mais l'amour reste l'amour. **Blaine sourit et Puck ne comprit pas où il voulait en venir. **Et tu sais quoi ? C'est ton jour de chance. Suis moi, tu ne le regretteras pas !**

Ils sortirent de la salle de bain et sortirent rejoindre Karofsky et Kurt. Blaine murmura à l'oreille de Kurt que Puck était bien « Karofskyphile ». Kurt comprit de suite ce que l'expression douteuse de son fiancé signifiait.

-**Bon les mecs, vous allez parler sentiments ce soir.**

**-Quoi ? **Karofsky et Puck avait parlé en même temps.

-**Vous avez bien entendu. **Kurt leur fit un clin d'œil et lui et Blaine rentrèrent, laissant ces deux la seuls à seuls.

-**Euh, c'est quoi cette histoire ?** Puck était méfiant. Blaine aurait-il vendu la mèche ? Si oui, cela aurait été trop rapide pour être vrai ? Ça cachait quelque chose. Un plan signé Kurt Hummel, il en metterait sa main à couper.

-**Bon, ben autant te dire ce que je sais. Je te préviens j'y suis pour rien, c'est sûrement Kurt qui a tout manigancé. Je me suis juste contenté de lui dire ce que je m'apprête à te révéler.**

**-Ah, Kurt … Je me doutais bien qu'il était derrière tout ça. Et moi aussi j'ai un truc à te dire …**

**-Oh alors qui commence ?**

**-Euh, je, ben moi alors … Je sais, tu vas trouver ça super étrange, et tu vas peut être pas me croire mais … je suis amoureux de toi. **Puck baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds.

-**En effet je trouve ça étrange, et je ne te crois pas vraiment …**

**-Pourtant, ce n'est que la vérité … **Puck releva la tête, s'approcha de Karofsky et l'embrassa.

-**Puck … je t'aime aussi.**

Kurt et Blaine les observaient par la fenêtre et sourirent à la vue de ces deux amants partant finir la soirée entre eux, en se tenant la main. Et quand Blaine reçu un sms de Wes lui disant d'aller voir dans la boîte aux lettres, il s'attendait au pire, mais découvrit seulement une enveloppe avec marqué « Ouvre la avec Kurtounet ». Il rejoignit donc « Kurtounet » et lui tendit l'enveloppe que ce dernier ouvrit délicatement, sans remarquer que deux têtes curieuses s'étaient posées sur ses épaules, Blaine et Rachel, qui voulaient savoir ce que contenait l'enveloppe. Kurt y découvrit une photo datant de l'époque où Blaine et lui étaient à la Dalton Academy. Plus précisément, la photo où Blaine et lui s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Et derrière la photo était écrit « Toujours là au bon moment ! ;) Wes et David. » Ce souvenir fit couler une larme de joie sur la joue de Kurt que Blaine essuya et Rachel prit l'enveloppe et en sortit une autre photo, de Wes et David cette fois.

-**Oh je le savais ! **Cria Rachel. **Je savais bien qu'ils finiraient ensemble ces duex là !**

**-Quoi ? Fait voir ! **Blaine en resta choqué et Kurt pris la photo.

-**Oh ben dites donc … Wes et David s'embrassant devant la tour Eiffel c'est vraiment ****incroyable.**

**-C'était pourtant prévisible, enfin pour mon génie et mon imparable 6° sens ! **Déclara Rachel, ce qui fit rire Blaine.

-**Certes, c'était sans doute une question de temps et du temps, ils en avaient pour faire des blagues, sauf quand Wes était en mode Marteau-Warbler.**

Il se faisait tard, et les invités rentrèrent chez eux. Carole, Blaine et Kurt rangeaient le salon, Rachel et Finn débarrassaient la table tandis que Burt dormait sur le canapé, épuisé et un peu endormi par quelques verres de bières et de vin. Puis Carole le réveilla et tous montèrent se coucher. La soirée avait été riche en événements : Sam et Mercedes fiancés, Tina enceinte de Mike, Karofsky et Puck ensemble, Brittany déguisée en écrevisse, Wes et David en amoureux à Paris. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Voilà voilà le chapitre 6 ! La suite devrait mettre du temps encore une fois, désolée, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi faire je pense que je vais encore faire un petit saut dans le temps de quelques années, le mariage sûrement. Sinon passez voir mes autres fic ;)

A bientôt !


	7. Chapter 7

Kryptonite

J'ai encore mis du temps ^^' Mais j'avais peu d'inspiration et ya eu le brevet et tout ça, mais au moins c'est passé et je me suis remise au boulot pour la suite de Kryptonite avec un nouveau chapitre bientôt suivi d'un autre, je suis à la moitié à peu près du prochain, et j'ai quelques idées pour la suite. ;) En tout cas, voilà le chapitre 7 !

Chapitre 7 : Le mariage. (encore un saut de 2 ans dans le futur)

~~~~Après-midi, appartement de Kurt et Blaine, New York~~~~

Il était 16h, et Kurt se préparait dans son dressing pour son mariage avec Blaine, qui lui était dans une chambre d'hôtel, également en train de se préparer. Il avait passé plus de deux heures à soigner sa peau et à ajuster impeccablement son costume blanc, plutôt simple par rapport à ce qu'il portait d'habitude, mais avec tout de même quelques retouches maison, et une belle cravate bleu clair qui rappelait la belle couleur de ses yeux. Il se regardait dans le miroir de son dressing, à la fois anxieux et excité de la proximité de son union avec Blaine, et il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que dans quelques heures il serait enfin Kurt Anderson, marié à l'homme qu'il aimait depuis son entrée à la Dalton Academy. Pendant ce temps Blaine soignait ses cheveux, non pas avec du gel, mais avec un leger filet de laque pour maintenir ses belles boucles brunes en place. Il voulait faire la surprise à Kurt qui s'attendait sûrement à le voir avec une bonne couche de gel sur la tête. Blaine portait un costume gris clair avec des boutons et un nœud papillon rose ainsi qu'un petit mouchoir de soie, rose encore, dans la poche. Ces touches de roses avaient provoqué un petit soupir exaspérer de Santana, leur demoiselle d'honneur avec Brittany et Rachel, qui avait trouvé que Blaine « _ne pouvait pas faire encore plus gay _». Il s'était contenter de rigoler et n'avait pas prêté plus d'attention à la remarque de la jeune hispanique. Une demi-heure plus tard, Blaine parti à la mairie avec Wes, son témoin.

Une fois arrivé, il salua tout le monde, et ils entrèrent tous dans la salle. Il ne manquait que Kurt, son père et les demoiselles d'honneur qui arriveraient une fois que tout les invités seront entrés. Quand ils entrèrent, ils étaient impressionnés de la jolie décoration de la salle, et s'assirent sur les chaises grises décorées de lys et de rubans blancs. Blaine se plaça devant le maire, le dos tourné afin de ne voir Kurt que lorsqu'il serait à côté de lui. Wes était à la droite de Blaine, et Finn à la gauche de là où se placerait Kurt, étant le témoin de ce dernier. Carole, qui tenait les alliances des futurs mariés, était à côté de Finn. Pendant que tout le monde s'installaient à sa place, la voiture de Kurt se gara devant la mairie, et ils sortirent de la voiture. Les demoiselles d'honneur portaient de magnifique robes bleues claires avec une ceinture de soie rose. Elles avaient une petite rose rose dans les cheveux et tenaient chacune un petit bouquet de roses bleues sellées d'un ruban rose. Burt était très élégant dans un simple costume noir et blanc. Le silence se fit dans la salle, et la musique s'éleva, puis tout le monde se leva et se retourna, excepter Blaine qui resta dos a l'entrée. Les demoiselles d'honneur entrèrent, suivies de Kurt et Burt. Tout le monde souriaient, et Blaine tenta de canaliser sa nervosité. Kurt se plaça à côté de Blaine, et Burt à côté de Wes. Le visage de Kurt s'éclaira d'un sourire quand il vis que Blaine avait laissé ses boucles au naturel.

**-Tu es magnifique comme ça mon amour. **Lui dit Kurt. **Ce serait tellement bien si tu te coiffait comme ça tout les jours.**

-**Je suis moins beau que toi chéri, et profite bien parce que je risque de remettre du gel très bientôt ! N'empêche tu te rend compte, ça y est, on y est, on va se marier !**

**-Je suis tellement heureux, je t'aime Blaine.**

**-Je t'aime aussi Kurt.**

Ils se dirent enfin « Oui », et une fois leurs alliances échangées, ils s'embrassèrent, et leur baiser leur fis presque le même effet que le tout premier qu'ils avaient échangés le jour de la fameuse « Opération Klaine » de Blaine, avec la complicité des Warblers, qui étaient d'ailleurs présent aujourd'hui. Les invités applaudirent les jeunes mariés, les témoins signèrent, le maire les félicita, puis ils quittèrent la salle. Une fois dehors, il pleuvait des pétales de fleurs roses et bleues, et de superbes limousines blanches avec des rubans roses et des décorations bleues sur les poignées étaient garées là afin de conduire les convives à un petit château pour la réception, le dîner et la nuit. Les mariés étaient conduit là-bas dans une Rolls Royce grise de collection.

~~~~Début de soirée, château~~~~

Tout le monde était sur la terrasse du petit château que Kurt et Blaine avaient loué pour la réception, et dégustaient une coupe de champagne et des petits fours. Un photographe professionnel prenait des photo des invités et des mariés, et un petit groupe jouait de la musique et parfois quelques invités chantaient avec eux. Kurt et Blaine ne se lâchaient que très rarement des yeux, et étaient plus heureux que jamais. Leur mariage était vraiment réussi, et Sam et Mercedes, qui devaient se marier prochainement, se dirent qu'ils devront redoubler d'originalité pour avoir eux aussi un aussi beau mariage, et qu'ils demanderont de l'aide à Kurt pour l'organisation. Finn et Rachel avaient choisis de ne pas se marier tant que Rachel aurait ne serait-ce qu'un petit rôle dans un quelconque spectacle de Broadway et en ce moment elle jouait dans une réadaptation de « Grease », et avait beaucoup de proposition de rôle dans d'autre comédies musicales plus ou moins connues. Wes comptait demander David en mariage prochainement, et quand à Puck et Karofsky, ils ne parlaient pas encore de mariage, et y réfléchiraient sûrement plus lorsqu'ils seront plus à l'aise vis à vis du regard des autres, n'étant pas très friands des regards désapprobateurs des passants qui les voyaient se tenir la main. Tina et Mike étaient déjà mariés, et Tina avait accouché d'une charmante petite fille qu'ils avaient appelé Saphir, et Brittany s'était donné à cœur joie de lui offrir plein de belles robes de princesses en lui disant qu'elle était sa marraine la fée, comme dans « Cendrillon ». La petite Saphir, qui avait maintenant 2 ans, l'appréciait beaucoup. Will et Emma avaient un petit garçon de 5 ans, Pierre, qui était très mignion et qui s'entendait très bien avec John, le fils de 3 ans de Jeff et Nick. Ils l'avaient adopté l'année dernière et étaient tout les deux très heureux d'avoir leur petite famille. Kurt et Blaine pensaient d'ailleurs, chacun de leur côté, à quoi ressemblerait leur nouvelle vie de mariés avec un petit bout de chou à eux, mais n'en avaient encore jamais parlés ensemble.

Le dîner était à présent fini, et la fête continuait dans une salle de bal légèrement décorée. Bien sûr, Kurt et Blaine ouvrirent le bal sur « Dancing Queen » chantée par Santana. Un peu plus de la moitié des convives les rejoignirent, et après la chanson, Blaine pris le micro.

**-Kurt, tu es l'amour de ma vie, et comme je ne suis pas très doué pour les discours, je vais te chanter une chanson qui te rappellera peut être quelque chose.**

Blaine fit un clin d'oeil à Kurt et commença à chanter « Kryptonite » avec les Warblers, la chanson de leur premier baiser. Kurt, ému, pleura et à la fin de la chanson, sauta dans les bras de Blaine. Il lui montra la petite chaîne dorée qu'il avait toujours autour du cou depuis 4 ans. Blaine sourit, il revoyait encore le sourire de Kurt quand il avait vu le cadeau. Puis le souvenir du jour de leurs fiançailles lui revint en mémoire et il sourit encore plus, le regard plongé dans celui de Kurt. Et tout deux eurent de nouveau la certitude que leur amour durerait pour toujours. Ils s'embrassèrent, et la soirée reprit son cour. Ils dansèrent ensemble toute la soirée, et jamais les sourires ancrés sur leurs visages ne s'effacèrent.

Puis, il se fit tard et tout le monde commençaient à être vraiment épuisé. À part les quelques personnes déjà rentrées, les invités montèrent se coucher dans les somptueuses chambres du château, et bien sûr Kurt et Blaine dormirent dans la magnifique suite tout en haut. Leur chambre était très belle, mais ils ne prirent pas le temps de l'observer en détails, et se couchèrent dans le grand lit rond au draps de satin au milieu de la pièce. Ils passèrent une merveilleuse nuit de noces, toujours autant amoureux l'un de l'autre. Blaine se dit que s'était une chance pour eux que leur chambre soit tout en haut du petit château et légèrement isolée, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais osé sortir d'ici un jour si quelqu'un, Burt en particulier, les avaient entendus, Kurt et lui, cette nuit là.

~~~~Fin de matinée~~~~

Il était un peu plus de 11h, les invités avaient pris un petit déjeuner au château et étaient rentrés chez eux, après avoir encore une fois félicité et remercié les jeunes mariés. Kurt et Blaine se préparait pour partir en lune de miel à Venise. Ils ne résistèrent que deux jour là-bas, mais cela leur suffisaient. Kurt rêvait d'y aller un jour, grand romantique qu'il était, et Blaine avait une fascination étrange pour les masques de carnaval de Venise. Et ils s'étaient chacun décidés de peut être se mettre à parler d'enfant. Mais ils venaient juste de se marier, alors ils n'étaient pas vraiment sûr de vouloir aborder le sujet tout de suite, de peur de brusquer l'autre. Peut être que l'un d'eux se déciderait, mais en attendant ils devaient partir à l'aéroport afin de prendre l'avion. Ils se rendirent à l'aéroport en taxi et embarquèrent. Et au plus grand plaisir de Kurt, Blaine n'avait pas remis de gel.

Voilà ! C'était le chapitre 7, bon il n'y avait presque aucun dialogue, mais pour me faire pardonner j'essaierais de poster le chapitre 8 dès demain ! Sinon, merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou quoi ^^

A bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8

Kryptonite

Et hop le chapitre 8 ! Je voulais le poster hier, mais j'ai eu un léger contretemps, donc je ne le poste qu'aujourd'hui, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais =) . Il est assez long, et il y a plus de dialogue que dans le chapitre précédant x). Et bien sur un grand grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et qui laissent des reviews. =)

Chapitre 8 : Un enfant ?

~~~~Fin de matinée, avion~~~~

Kurt et Blaine dormaient côte à côte dans l'avion qui devaient les mener à Venise pour leur lune de miel. Cependant ils ne s'attendaient pas à être réveillés d'un coup par une violente secousse qui déclencha une bruyante alarme et un clignotement rouge dans l'appareil. D'autres secousses plus ou moins violentes continuèrent de secoués les passagers, et des masques à oxygène se présentèrent devant eux. Les hôtesses de l'air les aidaient à les mettre et à attacher leur ceinture. On leur disait de ne pas paniquer et de rester calme. Mais Kurt ne pouvait pas rester calme. Il regarda dans le hublot à sa droite et vit avec stupeur que l'avion perdait de l'altitude très rapidement. Il se tourna vers son mari, et constata qu'il restait figé et se contentait de fixer le fauteuil de devant sans aucune expression, comme s'il était dénué de toute émotion, ce qui ne ressemblait pourtant pas à Blaine. Kurt cria son nom, le secoua, mais il ne bougea pas. L'avion fut pris d'une secousse bien plus violente que les précédentes, et la tête de Kurt tapa sur le hublot. Il regarda de nouveau dehors, et il vit un gros bout de terre se rapprocher de plus en plus. Ils allaient mourir. Blaine et lui, ainsi que tout les gens présents dans cet avion. Il venait de se marier, et il ne pourrait pas profiter de ce bonheur avec Blaine. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Blaine qui cette fois le regardait dans le yeux, arborant une expression de peur sur le visage. Il prit les mains de Kurt dans les siennes et lui dit quelque chose tout bas.

**-Kurt, Kurt, réveilles toi mon amour. Kurt, allez on arrive bientôt, debout ! En plus tu baves sur mon épaule. Allez réveilles toi, Kurt.**

**-Mais Blaine, on va mourir, je ne dors pas … Et je ne baves pas … **

Kurt ouvrit lentement les yeux et découvrit avec soulagement que l'avion n'allait pas se crasher et qu'ils n'allaient pas mourir, et qu'il avait la tête sur l'épaule de Blaine qui rigolait.

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Kurt ? Tu as rêvé de moi ? Tu n'arrêtais pas de marmonner mon nom. **Kurt se redressa les yeux encore à moitié fermés avec un petit filet de bave sur la bouche, ce qui fit rire Blaine un peu plus. **Tu es tout mignon comme ça mon amour **

**-J'ai rêvé que l'avion secouait, qu'il allait se crasher et qu'on allaient mourir. Ça n'a rien de drôle.**

**-Oh mon chéri, ce n'est qu'un rêve ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, allez attache ta ceinture on va descendre. Certes ton rêve n'est pas drôle, mais ta tête …**

**-Ah j'ai de la bave sur le menton. Arrête de rigoler Blaine !**

**-Sinon quoi ?**

**-Sinon je te prive de bisous. Et d'autres choses encore plus intimes. **Kurt lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

**-C'est pas juste, ça ! **Blaine fit une moue triste digne d'un petit enfant privé de dessert.

-**Tu n'avais qu'à pas te moquer de moi, ça t'apprendras !**

**-De toute façon je sais que tu ne résistera pas, mon cher mari.**

**-Ah oui c'est vrai, on est mariés maintenant !**

**-Sympa de te rappeler de ça. **Fit Blaine, d'un ton faussement vexé.

**-Bon je crois qu'on est arrivé.**

**-Oui, aller direction Venise, mon amour.**

**-En route SuperBlaine !**

**-Eh Kurt ?**

**-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Je t'aime.**

**-Je t'aime aussi.**

Ils descendirent de l'avion, récupérèrent leurs bagages à l'aéroport et constatèrent qu'en vue du décalage horaire, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne leur ferait pas de mal. Ils prirent un taxi pour aller à l'hôtel qu'ils avaient réservé et une fois dans la chambre, ne prirent même pas le temps de s'installer ni même de se déshabiller qu'ils sautèrent dans le lit et s'endormirent, non sans s'être embrassés et installer dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

~~~~Le lendemain, Venise~~~~

Blaine se réveilla le premier et regarda l'heure sur son téléphone. 7h18 ? Vu l'intensité de la lumière qui filtrait sous les rideaux de la chambre, cela paraissait étrange. Il réalisa alors qu'il était encore à l'heure de New York, n'ayant pas changé le fuseaux horaire de son téléphone. Il était donc un peu plus de 14h. Ils avaient beaucoup dormi, et il se sentait à présent tout à fait en forme. Il hésita à réveiller Kurt, mais ce dernier ouvrit l'œil à ce moment là.

**-Salut toi. **Dit Blaine, pleinement réveillé face à un Kurt à moitié endormi.

-**Salut. Il est quel heure ?**

**-14h passé.**

**-Déjà ? On a dormi longtemps alors ! Blaine ?**

**-Oui Kurt ?**

**-Ça te dirais de refaire ce qu'on a fait pendant notre nuit de noce ? **Blaine se mit à rire.

**-Si tu veux, mais je croyais que j'étais punis ?**

**-Disons que mon rêve m'a fait, hum, réfléchir.**

**-Réfléchir, oui on peut dire ça comme ça. **Plaisanta Blaine en regardant l'entrejambe de Kurt.

Une petite heure plus tard, après une bonne douche et un petit déjeuner, les deux conjoints sortirent de l'hôtel et furent heureux de voir un soleil radieux les accueillir dans les rues de Venise. Ils firent un tour sur les très réputées gondoles de Venise, et marchèrent dans des rues de petits commerçants. Kurt offrit à Blaine un beau masque de carnaval rouge et jaune avec des petites paillettes, ainsi qu'un nœud papillon noir et argenté. Blaine lui offrit un drôle de chapeau blanc avec des paillettes et des plumes vertes. Après avoir beaucoup marchés, ils commencèrent à avoir faim et choisirent un petit restaurant assez classe pour dîner. Pendant le plat principal, Kurt se décida à aborder le sujet des enfants avec Blaine.

**-Blaine ?**

**-Oui chéri ?**

**-Tu as déjà pensé à, enfin c'est un peu tôt et … Bref, as-tu déjà songé à avoir un , un enfant ?** Blaine manqua de s'étouffer et bus un peu d'eau qu'il faillit recracher à force de tousser. **Je le savais c'est trop tôt pour parler de ça. Oublie ça, d'accord ?**

**-Non Kurt, non je n'oublie pas, c'est marrant je voulais te demander la même chose …**

**-Tiens, j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu.**

**-Donc, oui j'ai déjà pensé à avoir un enfant. J'y ai beaucoup pensé d'ailleurs. Et je me disais aussi que tu trouverais peut être ça précipité, mais étant donné que non, parlons-en.**

**-J'aimerais bien qu'on ai notre petit bébé à nous, il ne sera certes pas le mélange de nous d'eux, mais je voudrais l'élever, m'en occuper, et si c'est une fille …**

**-L'habiller comme une petite princesse, et elle sera magnifique. **Compléta Blaine avec un charmant sourire.

**-Oui. Mais ce n'est pas facile pour nous d'avoir un enfant. On pourrait adopter mais ça prend du temps et ce n'est pas toujours facile.**

**-Essayons de faire appel à une mère porteuse, alors.**

**-Oui, on verra tout ça dès notre retour à New York. N'empêche imagine, on serais papas !**

**-Ce serais … merveilleux.**

**-C'est fou qu'on ai pensé à la même chose quand même.**

**-Ça prouve que notre union est indestructible !**

**-Ah, je t'aime mon amour !**

**-Je t'aime aussi, mon mari !**

Ils finirent de dîner l'esprit apaisé et impatient d'essayer d'avoir un enfant. Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel et se couchèrent après s'être murmuré des mots d'amour et pleins de « je t'aime ». Blaine voulait passer sa vie avec Kurt, ne jamais le quitter. Il voulait fonder une famille avec lui, vieillir avec lui, passer chaque jour de sa vie avec lui, dormir chaque nuit avec lui, et il savait que Kurt voulait la même chose. Quand Blaine lui dit « je t'aime », cela signifie toutes ces choses, la perspective d'une vie heureuse, à jamais ensemble et Kurt le comprend et lorsque lui aussi dit « je t'aime », il veut dire la même chose, et Blaine le comprend aussi. Tellement de choses en une petite phrase, et ils le savent. Aucun d'eux n'ose imaginer une vie sans l'autre. Ils se complètent, mais peut être qu'un enfant les souderaient encore davantage. Blaine se promit que dès qu'ils seront de retour à New York il ferait tout pour que ce rêve se réalise. Il s'endormit paisiblement et rêva de Kurt et d'un enfant, un enfant aux boucles brunes et aux yeux bleus, au nez de Kurt et à sa bouche. Leur enfant.

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent à 13h, et firent un tour main dans la main dans un beau parc en fleur. Mais un jardinier les regarde avec dégoût, et Kurt parut si triste que Blaine se retint de faire goûter son poing au jardinier rabat-joie. Il trouvait cela si injuste, pourquoi même lors de leur voyage de noce il fallait que quelqu'un leur rappelle l'étroitesse d'esprit de certains individus ? Il voulut changer les idées de Kurt et acheta des glaces italiennes. Kurt vit que Blaine en avait mis sur son nez et se moqua de lui avant de l'essuyer avec son doigt. Blaine mit un peu de glace sur le nez du Kurt, qui lui en mis sur la joue, et ils se battirent ainsi quelques minutes avant de réaliser qu'il était presque l'heure de partir à l'aéroport pour rentrer chez eux. Ils retournèrent donc à l'hôtel, firent leurs valises et prirent un taxi.

Une fois dans l'avion, Blaine s'endormit sur l'épaule de Kurt qui écoutait de la musique en fredonnant. Kurt entortillait ses doigts dans les boucles de Blaine et finit par s'endormir à son tour. Ils se réveillèrent une petite heure avant l'arrivée et discutèrent, s'embrassèrent et arrivèrent enfin à New York. Ils avaient beau avoir beaucoup dormi à Venise et pendant le voyage, ils étaient encore fatigués et dînèrent rapidement en rentrant avant de s'endormir ensemble dans leur lit.

Kurt se réveilla un peu plus tôt que ses deux derniers jours et prépara un petit déjeuner pour son mari. Il lui apporta et l'embrassa dans le cou et sur la joue pour le réveiller. Blaine se leva avec un petit sourire au lèvres, ils déjeunèrent et se renseignèrent sur la marche à suivre pour avoir un enfant à l'aide d'une mère porteuse. Ils se rendirent à la clinique avec qui ils avaient pris contact pour rencontrer la mère porteuse qui s'était portée volontaire d'avoir leur enfant, et pour choisir qui de Blaine ou de Kurt serait le père biologique. Quand Blaine vit que la mère porteuse lui ressemblait un peu, il cru qu'il hallucinait, pourtant Kurt remarqua la même chose.

**-Oh Blaine, elle a les mêmes cheveux noirs et bouclés que toi ! Et le même nez aussi. Et un peu la même bouche.**

**-Oui, c'est étrange …**

**-Bonjour, je m'appelle Camille Saunier, je suis enchantée de devenir la mère porteuse de votre enfant. **Elle sera la main de Kurt.

**-Bonjour, je suis Kurt Hummel, enfin Kurt Anderson maintenant, et voici donc mon mari, Blaine Anderson.**

**-Enchanté Blaine. **Elle lui sera la main. **C'est drôle on se ressemble un peu …**

**-Oui, c'est assez bizarre, enfin tant mieux comme ça si Kurt est le père biologique, notre enfant nous ressemblera.**

**-Ce serais génial, vous êtes un beau couple. D'ailleurs, Kurt, vous ne seriez pas comédien ? J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu dans un spectacle ou à la télévision.**

**-C'est possible, l'année dernière j'avais un rôle dans un spectacle, à Broadway, avec une amie de lycée, Rachel Berry.**

**-Vous êtes amis avec Rachel Berry ? Oh vous pourriez m'avoir un autographe s'il vous plaît ? Je la trouve fabuleuse ! Elle a une voix merveilleuse !**

**-Eh bien, d'accord, nous ferons notre possible.**

**-Oh merci, merci !**

Un médecin leur fit signer des papiers et leurs donna rendez-vous dans une semaine pour l'insémination artificielle de Camille, une fois que Kurt aura donner un échantillon de sa semence. Une fois chez eux, Kurt et Blaine avait du mal à réaliser qu'ils étaient proche de leur rêve. Ils décidèrent de ne prévenir leurs amis et leurs familles qu'une fois que tout serait vraiment en cours.

Trois semaine plus tard, Camille leur téléphona pour les informer qu'elle était bel et bien enceinte. Le couple et la jeune femme décidèrent de se retrouver et de boire un café, et Kurt fit la surprise à Camille de la présenter à Rachel, qui était pour l'instant la seule au courant.

**-Camille, comme tu nous offres la chance de fonder une famille, nous avons un petit quelque chose pour toi ! Tadaam ! La grande Rachel Berry en chair et en os !**

**-Bonjour Camille. **Elle lui fit la bise et Camille resta sans voix.

**-Alors, ça te plaît ? **Dit Blaine, amusé de l'expression de Camille.

**-Oh Kurt, Blaine merci ! Mme Berry, je vous trouve géniale ! J'adore votre voix et votre jeu d'actrice, vous êtes fabuleuse !**

**-Oui, ce n'est pas faux. Donc comme ça vous êtes la mère porteuse pour Kurt et Blaine ? C'est marrant, vous ressemblez à Blaine. Les mêmes cheveux, et une certaine similitudes de visage … Amusant.**

**-Moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça drôle. Peut être que Blaine et moi sommes des cousins éloignés, ou quelque chose comme ça.**

Les quatres jeunes gens discutèrent longtemps avant que Rachel ne doive partir à une répétition, après avoir signer un autographe et pris une photo avec Camille. Peu après, Kurt et Blaine rentrèrent à leur tour. Ils décidèrent une semaine plus tard d'annoncer à leurs proches l'événement qui se préparait dans l'utérus de Camille une fois qu'il connaîtrait le sexe de ce bébé.

Voilà, fin du chapitre 8 ! Ce sera une fille ou un garçon ? Et comment vont-il l'appeler ? J'ai déjà choisi, mais vous pouvez quand même deviner ^^. Je pense pouvoir mettre le chapitre 9 bientôt, mais je pars en colo en Angleterre deux semaines et j'y reste jusqu'à la fin du mois, donc je ne posterais pas avant longtemps, mais j'écrirais quand même un peu là-bas, afin de prendre de l'avance et d'en poster au moins deux début août ;). N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! =)

A bientôt ! (et bonne vacances!)


	9. Chapter 9

Kryptonite

Hey, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! C'est le dernier avant quelques temps, mais il se passe plein de chose et il est assez long donc ça compense un peu ^^.

Sinon merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, à ceux qui mettent cette fic en favoris ou en alerte, et tout simplement à ceux qui lises =).

Chapitre 9 : Oui, un enfant.

~~~~3 mois plus tard, New York~~~~

Kurt, Blaine et Camille attendaient dans la salle d'attente du médecin gynécologue qui devait faire une échographie du bébé, qui leur ferait connaître le sexe du bébé. Ils étaient impatients de le connaître, et anxieux au cas où il y aurait un quelconque problème. Puis se fit leur tour, et Kurt soupira un coup et pris la main de Blaine. Le médecin étala le gel frais sur le ventre de Camille, et Kurt et Blaine regardèrent avec émotion l'écran sur lequel s'affichait les premières images de leur bébé.

**-Eh bien mademoiselle, et messieurs, **annonça le médecin, **vous avez là une petite fille en parfaite santé.** (Klaine's Love, tu as bien espérer ;D)

**-Mon dieu, Kurt … **fit Blaine.

**-Oh, une petite fille ! **Un immense sourire s'étala sur le visage de Kurt. **Oh Camille, je ne saurais jamais te remercier assez de nous offrir un tel bonheur.**

**-Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'aide un couple à avoir un enfant, et j'adore aider les gens par n'importe quel moyen. **Dit-elle avec un sourire.

**-Mon dieu, Kurt …**

**-Blaine, ça ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle !**

**-Mon dieu, Kurt … **Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase, et il tourna de l'œil.

**-Blaine ! Il s'est évanoui !**

Blaine reprit ses esprits quelques plus tard, et Camille était déjà prête à repartir. Kurt avait demander au médecin une photo de l'échographie de leur petite fille, et il se plaça devant Blaine quand ce dernier avait ouvert les yeux.

**-Blaine, tu m'as fait peur tout à l'heure. Ça va mieux ? Tu as repris des couleurs en tout cas. Dire que je pensais être le plus émotif de nous deux.**

**-Mon dieu, Kurt …**

**-Mais tu vas répéter ça combien de fois ?**

**-Mon dieu, Kurt … Une petite fille ! Notre petit fille !**

**-Ah, voilà autre chose. Oui, c'est génial hein ?**

**-C'est miraculeux ! Je t'aime !**

**-Je t'aime aussi. J'ai pris une photo de l'échographie, on enverra une photocopie à nos proches pour leur faire passer le message.**

**-Bonne idée. Je suis tellement heureux. Mais il va falloir déménager, trouver une maison avec une chambre pour elle, nous équiper pour l'élever, et surtout trouver un prénom ! **

**-Oui, mais ça va, on a encore quelques mois devant nous.**

Ils raccompagnèrent Camille chez elle afin qu'elle se repose après l'avoir remercier encore et encore, et Kurt lui promis une séance shopping à ses frais pour lui acheter des vêtements de grossesse. Une fois chez eux, Rachel appela Blaine et Mercedes appela Kurt. Une fois leurs conversations téléphoniques respectives terminées, ils se partagèrent les nouvelles.

**-Rachel a le premier rôle dans une nouvelle comédie musicale, et m'a trouvé une audition, mercredi après-midi je crois, pour un second rôle masculin. Et Santana fait aussi partie du casting.**

**-C'est génial ça ! Mercedes m'a appelé pour que je l'aide à préparer son mariage avec Sam.**

**-Ils ont prévu de se marier quand ?**

**-Dans un peu plus de 3 mois, ça va être mouvementé pour nous bientôt si on doit déménager et tout, avec ton futur spectacle et le mariage.**

**-Mais je n'ai pas encore le rôle, et je pense que je n'auditionnerais pas.**

**-Mais pourquoi n'auditionnerais-tu pas ? Tu es très doué, je suis sûr que tu les épaterais tous, tu pourrais même voler la vedette à Rachel.**

**-Ça, elle ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Et je n'ai pas envie d'être à une répétition pendant que tu croules sous les faire-part de mariage, mon cœur. Et les représentations auront sûrement lieu après la naissance de notre fille, et je ne veux pas te laisser seul le soir à t'occuper d'elle.**

**-Hum, mais tu aurais parfait sur scène et je serais venu te féliciter personnellement dans ta loge …**

**-Ah, pas besoin d'être dans une loge tu sais … Plus sérieusement, je préfère passer du temps avec l'homme de ma vie, et bientôt notre petite fille, qu'avec Rachel et Santana, non pas que je ne les apprécie pas, dans une comédie musicale. **

**-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je n'y vois aucun inconvénients.**

**-Je t'aime.**

**-Je t'aime aussi.**

**-J'ai du te le dire des milliers de fois, mais je ne m'en lasserais jamais.**

**-Alors, prouves le moi, mon tendre amour.**

Le lendemain, Kurt et Blaine préparèrent des enveloppes pour envoyer la photo du bébé, afin de les informer de l'événement prochain. C'était un peu vague, mais ils savaient qu'ils comprendraient. Ils voulaient faire quelque chose d'un peu original. Ils les postèrent, et dans quelques jours, recevront pleins d'appels, à tout les coups. Entre temps, Blaine avait réfléchi à un prénom pour leur fille, en se rappelant d'une chanson qui l'avait marquée, sans même qu'il sache pourquoi. Il connaissait la mélodie au piano et les paroles par cœur, il décida donc de la chanter à Kurt pour lui faire part de son idée de prénom. Cependant il n'était pas sûr que Kurt accepte ce nom, il avait peut être une autre idée, mais Blaine voulait quand même tenter sa chance, et comme on dit, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

**-Kurt ?**

**-Oui, Blaine ?**

**-J'ai une idée pour le prénom de notre fille.**

**-Ah oui ? Tant mieux, moi je ne trouve rien qui aille avec Anderson … Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?**

**-Il vient d'une chanson qui m'avait, pour je ne sais quelle raison, ému quand j'étais plus jeune, et donc je comptais te la chanter, le prénom est dedans, et comme ça, si ça te fait plaît, et bien on aura trouver un prénom pour elle.**

**-Pas de problème, mon amour, j'adore t'entendre chanter.**

**-Bon, c'est avec une musique au piano, donc il vaut mieux aller dans la chambre.**

Ils allèrent dans leur chambre, Blaine s'installa au piano, et Kurt s'allongea sur le ventre dans le lit, la tête sur les mains, en regardant Blaine amoureusement. Puis Blaine commença les première notes de « U-turn (Lili) ».

**Lili,**

**Take another walk at out your fake world (_Fait un autre pas hors de ton monde illusoire)_**

**Please put all the drugs out of your hand _(__Je t'en pris pose toutes drogues que tu as dans la main)_**

**You'll see that you can breath without no backup _(__Tu verras que tu peu respirer par toi même)_**

**So much stuff you got to understand _(__Tant de choses que tu dois comprendre)_**

**For every step in any walk _(__À chaque pas dans chacune de tes marches)_**

**Any town of any thought _(__Dans chaque ville de chacun de tes rêves)_**

**I'll be your guide _(__Je serais ton guide)_**

**For every street, of any scene _(__Sur chaque route de n'importe quel lieu)_**

**Any place you've never been _(__Dans tout les endroits où tu n'es jamais allée)_**

**I'll be your guide (_Je serais ton guide)_**

Lili, Blaine voulait appeler leur fille Lili. C'était un très beau prénom, et Kurt trouvait la chanson très belle, et merveilleusement bien interprété par son Blaine.

**Lili,**

**You know there's still a place for people like us _(__Tu sais qu'il reste une place pour les gens comme nous)_**

**The same blood runs in every hand _(__Le même sang coule dans chaque main)_**

**You see it's not the wings that make the angel (_Tu vois que ce ne sont pas les ailes qui font l'ange)_**

**Just have to move the bats out of your head _(__Tu dois seulement sortir les démons de ta tête)_**

**For every step, in any walk _(__À chaque pas dans chacune de tes marches)_**

**Any town of any thought _(__Dans chaque ville de chacun de tes rêves)_**

**I'll be your guide _(__Je serais ton guide)_**

**For every street, of any scene _(__Sur chaque route de n'importe quel lieu)_**

**Any place you've never been _(__Dans tout les endroits où tu n'es jamais allée)_**

**I'll be your guide _(__Je serais ton guide)_**

Kurt avait les larmes au yeux, il comprit ce que voulait dire Blaine par « ému pour je ne sais quelle raison ». Il était ému par cette chanson, sans même vraiment savoir pourquoi. Et Blaine aussi. Kurt trouvais ce prénom de plus en plus joli. Leur fille s'appellerait Lili Anderson, c'était décidé.

**Lili,**

**Easy as a kiss we'll find an answer _(__Aussi simple qu'un baiser nous trouverons une réponse)_**

**Put all your fears back in the shade _(__Laisse toutes tes peurs dans l'ombre derrière toi)_**

**Don't become a ghost without no color _(__Ne deviens pas un fantôme sans couleurs)_**

**Cause you're the best paint life every made _(__Car tu es la plus belle peinture qu'ai jamais fait la vie)_**

**For every step, in any walk _(__À chaque pas dans chacune de tes marches)_**

**Any town of any thought (_Dans chaque ville de chacun de tes rêves)_**

**I'll be your guide _(__Je serais ton guide)_**

**For every street, of any scene _(__Sur chaque routes de n'importe quel lieu)_**

**Any place you've never been (_Dans chaque endroit où tu n'es jamais allée)_**

**I'll be your guide (_Je serais ton guide)_**

Une fois que Blaine eu fini de jouer, Kurt se leva et l'embrassa passionnément. Blaine lui rendit son baiser tout en l'allongeant sur le lit et en se positionnant au dessus de lui. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser jusqu'à se que Blaine rompe le baiser, pour déposer des petits baisers dans le cou de Kurt.

**-Alors, que penses tu de Lili comme prénom ?**

**-C'est très beau. La chanson est magnifique, tu as raison, elle rend ému mais on ne sais pas trop pourquoi.**

**-Elle est spéciale. Peut être que notre fille sera tout aussi spéciale.**

**-Oui, et elle aura un père formidable.**

**-Oh merci, mon cœur.**

**-Je parlais de moi. **Rigola Kurt. **Mais non je plaisante, ne me regardes pas comme ça.**

**-Je sais bien. Donc, tu es d'accord pour qu'on l'appelle Lili ?**

**-Oui, tout à fait d'accord. Sinon, et si on continuais notre petite séance câlins ?**

**-Aucun problème, chéri !**

Deux jours plus tard, Kurt et Blaine reçurent plein d'appels de leurs amis les félicitant, leurs demandant des détails, etc … Ils décidèrent de chercher une maison dans une banlieue tranquille afin de s'éloigner un peu de la ville bruyante qu'est New York. Ils trouvèrent un sympathique pavillon à une heure de la ville et deux jours plus tard, tout était réglé,et ils avaient 3 semaines pour aménager la maison et déménager. Ils commencèrent par faire la chambre de Lili avec l'aide de Finn et Sam pour la peinture, monter et placer les meubles, et l'aide de Rachel et Camille, qui étaient devenues de bonnes copines au plus grand plaisir de Camille, pour choisir la décoration. Ils choisirent de faire la chambre dans des tons violet pâle et blanc, quelque chose de claire et lumineux. Ils choisirent un mignon berceau blanc avec des petites fée dessinées dessus et mirent plein de petites peluches adorables et douces un peu partout dans la pièce. Une fois la chambre terminée, ils firent le plein de couches, de biberon, de quelques adorable vêtements, de jouer, et de toutes les choses qui servent pour élever un bébé. Ils finirent les travaux dans le reste de la maison en deux semaines, et déménagèrent la semaine suivante. Ils fêtèrent la pendaison de crémaillère avec peu de monde : Finn, Rachel, Camille, Burt, Carole, Sam, Mercedes, Wes et David. Ils reçurent quelques affaires pour le bébé, et deux ou trois bibelots de décoration pour leur nouvelle maison. Les invités purent faire connaissance de Camille, qui connaissait déjà Rachel et Finn, et dont le ventre avait bien grossi. Kurt et Blaine annoncèrent qui ils avaient choisi en tant que parrains et marraines.

-**Comme parrains, Blaine et moi avons choisi Wes et Finn.**

**-Oh merci les gars ! David, tu te rends compte, une petite nièce toute mignonne ! J'espère qu'elle m'appellera Tonton Wes, j'ai toujours voulu que quelqu'un m'appelle Tonton Wes !**

**-Oui, elle va t'adorer mon petit panda en sucre. Et si tu veux moi je peut t'appeler Tonton Wes aussi. **Fit David avec un sourire amusé de la joie de Wes.

-**Ça ferait un peu bizarre …**

**-Ouais, merci de m'avoir choisi aussi, je sais pas trop ce qu'un parrain doit faire, mais je pourrais jouer avec elle, ce serais déjà bien, et Tonton Finn, ça fait marrant.**

**-Votre enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir. Bon pour les marraines, Kurt ?**

**-Alors on a choisi Camille et Mercedes.**

**-Merci ! Oh, Kurt, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! **Mercedes sera Kurt dans ses bras. Au point de l'étouffer.

**-Merci, beaucoup. Ça me fait plaisir aussi que vous ayez pensé à moi.**

**-Mais sinon, vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit comment vous allez l'appeler.**

**-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Et bien Kurt et moi avons choisi Lili comme prénom.**

**-Oh mon chéri c'est très joli. **Dit Carole.

-**Oui, j'aime beaucoup. **Dit Camille, et tout le monde approuva. La petite fête continua dans la bonne humeur.

Une semaine plus tard, Kurt et Mercedes étaient en plein préparatifs du mariage de cette dernière, et Blaine travaillait avec Finn au centre commercial. Ils faisaient des animations l'après-midi pour les enfants, déguisés en clowns. Ils leur chantaient des chansons, faisaient des petits spectacles et des activités manuelles. Blaine aimait beaucoup s'occuper des enfants, et, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait sûrement jamais, il aimait bien aussi son costume de clown.

Deux mois et demi plus tard, Mercedes et Sam se mariaient à l'église. Kurt avait très bien choisi les tenues des mariés, Mercedes était éblouissante dans une robe immaculée, accompagnés de brodures rose. La réception et le dîner qui suivirent la cérémonie se firent dans une salle très bien décorée, par Mercedes et Kurt, et le mariage fut donc aussi réussi que celui de Kurt et Blaine. Même Camille était invitée, et elle était resplendissante dans une longue robe rouge, avec un ventre encore plus gros, elle en était à moins d'un mois avant l'accouchement. Tout le monde s'amusait et Blaine dévorait Kurt du regard. Une fois rentrés, ce dernier lui fit payer le désir qui avait monté en lui chaque fois qu'il avait croisé le regard langoureux de son bouclé.

Deux semaines plus tard, Camille les appela pour leur dire qu'elle venait de perdre les eaux et qu'elle allait à l'hôpital. Kurt et Blaine y allèrent le plus rapidement possible, et ils attendirent devant la salle d'accouchement pendant 4 heures, puis un médecin les conduisit dans la chambre où Camille et Lili avaient été amenées pour se reposer. Ils virent Camille dans le lit, fatiguée et discutèrent un peu avec elle avant de ne plus pouvoir contenir l'excitation de voir leur fille. Elle rit en voyant Kurt sautiller sur place et leur montra un petit berceau en plastique à côté de son lit. Kurt et Blaine se penchèrent au dessus et virent la chose la plus merveilleuse qui soit, une mignonne petite fille. Elle dormait paisiblement, et ils pourraient la regarder des heures entières tant elle était adorable.

Voilà ! La petite Lili est née ! Donc, comme je le disais je ne pourrais pas poster avant début août, à moins de trouver un ordinateur en colo ^^, mais je l'écrirais quand même histoire de prendre de l'avance. Faite marcher votre imagination pour savoir à quoi Lili ressembleras ;) !

À bientôt, et bonne vacances !


	10. Chapter 10

Kryptonite

Je suis enfin rentrée d'Angleterre après 3 semaines là-bas (enfin je suis rentrée depuis quelques jours déjà, mais il y avais des travaux chez moi et j'avais du papier peint et de la peinture jusqu'au cou dans ma chambre ces derniers temps ^^') bref voilà le tant attendu chapitre 10. Ce sera le dernier de cet fiction parce que je pense pouvoir raconter des moments intéressants de l'enfance de Lili en un chapitre, avec bien sûr quelques petits moments mignons entre Kurt et Blaine, parce que oui, j'aime la guimauve ^^. Je ferais très probablement d'autres fictions Klaine, mais je risque de ne pas les poster avant assez longtemps, vu qu'il faut le temps de les écrire et tout et que parfois on ose pas trop poster alors on modifie quelques trucs ou alors on les laisse dans un coin du pc enfin bref assez blablater, place au chapitre ;)

Sinon, un gigantesque merci à ceux et celles qui ont laissés des reviews, qui l'ont mises en favoris ou en alerte et tout simplement merci à ceux et celles qui ont lu cette fiction ! =D

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Lili Anderson.

~~~~Âge : 6 mois~~~~

Cela faisait 6 mois que Lili était née, et que Kurt et Blaine s'en occupaient nuit et jour, et Kurt était extrêmement fatigué. Blaine et lui dormaient mal, réveillés plusieurs fois dans la nuit par Lili. Cela faisait également un peu plus de 6 mois que Blaine et Kurt n'avaient pas eu de rapport sexuel, étant donné qu'à chaque fois qu'ils allaient passer à l'acte, Lili se réveillait et pleurait, ce qui freinait donc vite leur envie. Mais lorsqu'ils se penchait au dessus de son berceau et qu'ils voyaient leur petite princesse dormir paisiblement, ils se disaient que cela valait bien encore quelques mois d'abstinence. Lili commençait à marcher à quatre pattes -enfin elle rampait plutôt- et gazouillait des trucs incompréhensible, mais souriait beaucoup, surtout quand ses papas lui chantait une chanson.

Oh, et bien sûr, elle était incroyablement mignonne : elle avait la peau pâle comme une poupée de porcelaine, les mêmes magnifiques yeux de Kurt, une adorable petite bouche rose un peu en forme de cœur -mais qui bavait un peu trop-, et, de loin le détail que Kurt préférait, elle avait une touffe de boucles brunes et soyeuses sur la tête, et ses cheveux étaient les mêmes que Blaine-sans-gel, en un peu plus long et un peu plus disciplinés sur le haut de sa tête. Son nez était tout petit et légèrement retroussé, mais il changerait quand elle grandirait, et Blaine espérait qu'elle ai le même nez que Kurt, car il le trouvait adorable.

Tout le monde, même Puck, s'attendrissait en regardant ce petit bébé, qui avait déjà une armoire pleine à craquer de vêtements, à sa taille et pour les années à venir, remplie avec soin par Mercedes et Kurt. Pour l'instant elle ne portait que des grenouillères, mais Kurt avait déjà prévu les tenues qu'elle porterait à son premier anniversaire, et aux fêtes, etc … Lili avait également une tonne de peluches, mais celles qu'elle préférait par dessus tout étaient sa peluche de bébé pingouin et celle de bébé panda, toutes deux offertes par ce cher Tonton Wes. Wes avait même eu l'idée -brillante?- de lui offrir un mini marteau de juge en mousse, mais David lui avait gentiment fait comprendre qu'il allait trop loin. Wes ne s'était pas énervé, mais avait quand même argumenté son idée en disant que « un marteau est le meilleur ami de l'homme ! », ce qui avait rendu Blaine et David exaspérés de son addiction aux marteaux.

~~~~Âge : 1 ans~~~~

Kurt et Blaine avaient préparés une petite fête pour l'anniversaire de Lili avec Burt et Carole. Ils avaient décorer le salon avec des ballons et des guirlandes, et Carole et Kurt avaient fait un magnifique gâteau et dressés une magnifique table pour les invités. Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Sam, Wes, David et Camille étaient présent avec divers cadeaux pour Lili, qui elle était confortablement installée dans les bras de son « Papa Kurt », habillée d'une petite robe bleue claire de princesse avec de petits chaussons blancs et un petit nœud blanc accroché dans ses boucles soyeuses.

**-C'est fou ce qu 'elle te ressemble, Kurt **dit Mercedes. **Les mêmes yeux, la même bouche rose, le même teint pâle, on dirait une petite poupée de porcelaine ! Elle est trop mignonne ! Et en plus elle a les mêmes boucles que toi, Blaine, et ça c'est juste adorable ! D'ailleurs mon petit Blaine, **elle le prit un peu à part avec Sam et pris un ton menaçant, **si tu tiens à ce que mon genou droit n'écrase pas violemment ton précieux service trois pièces entre tes jambes, ce qui le rendrait inactif quelque temps au plus grand déplaisir de Kurt et qui te ferait également très mal, tu as tout intérêt à ne plus mettre la moindre goutte de gel dans tes cheveux à partir de demain et de jeter tout tes pots de gel. Et crois-moi, je viendrais vérifier. **

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et partit rejoindre Rachel et Carole pour discuter. Sam fit un petit sourire désolé à Blaine.

-**Mon vieux, tu ferais bien de faire ce qu'elle dit, elle plaisante pas. Et t'es vraiment mieux sans gel, les cheveux plaqués comme ça, ça te vieillit. Sinon, votre petite est super craquante. J'aimerais bien avoir un enfant avec Mercedes. Mais faudrait qu'on en discute pour voir un peu si on se sent près, parce que visiblement un bébé ça occupe.**

**-Oui, mais avec Kurt on est vraiment heureux. On a notre petite famille, et on ne souhaiteraient pour rien au monde que ça change, même si il y a quelques inconvénients à avoir un bébé dans la maison.**

**-Blaine, mon cœur, tu viens ? On va passer à table, il faut installer la petite. Sam, Mercedes m'a dit que vous alliez acheter une nouvelle voiture ?**

**-Ah, ouais. Je voulais un 4x4, mais elle dit que ça fait trop « Walker Texas Ranger » . Ça me dérange pas vu que j'aime bien Chuck Norris, mais c'est pas trop sa tasse de thé alors on cherche quelque chose de plus simple.**

Une fois tout le monde à table, Kurt apporta le gâteau avec une bougie en forme de « 1 » allumée, et il dit à Lili de la souffler, ce qu'elle essaya tant bien que mal de faire. Blaine pris une photo de Kurt soufflant avec Lili sur la bougie, et, les trouvant merveilleusement mignons ensemble, il se promit de la développer en plusieurs exemplaires et d'en mettre un sur sa table de nuit, un dans l'album photo de la nouvelle famille Anderson, où il y avait plusieurs photo de son mariage et la célèbre photo de leur premier baiser, et même un dans son portefeuille. Il y avait aussi des photos de Noël chez Carole et Burt, et diverses photos de Lili, et il se remplirait encore bien vite avec le temps. Une fois la bougie soufflée, les gens applaudirent, et Lili rigola.

Un peu plus tard, tout ce petit monde était installé dans les canapés du salon et parlait avec animation. Lili était sur les genou de Blaine et jouait avec une peluche de girafe. Puis elle fut prise d'une envie d'aller grimper sur son grand Tonton Finn et de jouer avec lui. Il était assis sur un canapé à l'opposé de Blaine, Lili descendit donc des genoux de son père et partit jusqu'à Finn.

-**Lili, ne descend pas comme ça tu vas te faire mal … Oh Lili, mais, tu, tu marches ! Elle n'avançait qu'à quatre pattes avant ! Elle marche ! Regarde Kurt, notre fille marche ! **

Blaine s'était levé pour surveiller les premiers pas de sa fille, et Kurt sautillait dans le canapé en tapant des mains avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles, et Finn ne comprenait pas ce qui ce passait et regardait sa nièce avancer difficilement vers lui. Mercedes la pris en photo et pris aussi la tête confuse de Finn, qui était assez marrante. Il finnit par tendre les bras pour l'attraper quand elle fut assez près de lui et la mis sur ses genoux, et elle commença à rigoler en essayant d'attraper son nez de ses petites mains. Après quelques minutes de jeu, elle marcha sous la surveillance de Blaine vers Kurt et s'endormit dans ses bras. Il la mit dans son lit pour sa sieste, et les discussions reprirent. Burt était très fier de sa petite fille, et était impatient de connaître son premier mot, ce qui ne devrait pas tellement tarder.

~~~~Âge : 18 mois (1ans et demi)~~~~

Maintenant que Lili faisait ses nuits sans ce réveiller, Kurt et Blaine avaient repris leur activité sexuelle plutôt régulière, et ils dormaient mieux. Ils faisaient quand même attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit et avaient toujours un baby-phone allumé en cas de problèmes. Et Blaine avait écouté l'avertissement de Mercedes et ne mettait plus de gel.

Ils étaient à présent à table avec Lili et lui donnaient sa purée de carotte.

-**Allez Lili, ouvre la bouche. Voilàààà. Elle est vraiment mignonne, hein mon amour ? Blaine, tu m'écoutes ?**

**-Hum, hein, euh, oui, oui.**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Oh rien, j'étais juste un peu perdu dans mes pensées. Son visage ressemble beaucoup au tiens.**

**-Oui, et elle a les même cheveux que toi.**

Ils se regardèrent en souriant tendrement quelques instants, et pendant ce temps Lili gazouilla pour attirer l'attention de son père qui avait arrêté de lui donner sa purée.

-**(je vous préviens, je parle très mal le bébé xD) Gagaaa ? Blabaa ! Babaaa kla, Klaineuh ! Klaineuh ? **Blaine et Kurt se tournèrent en même temps vers elle, et, fier d'avoir attiré l'attention de ses pères, Lili rigola.

-**Tu as dit quoi Lili ?**

**-Baaa Klaineuh ! Klaineuh ! **Elle montra successivement du doigt Blaine et Kurt en répétant son premier mot. **Klaineuh, klaineuh !**

**-Oh mon dieu, Kurt … Son premier mot compréhensible, c'est le surnom idiot de notre couple. C'est … Pourquoi suis-je près à parier que c'est l'œuvre de Wes ou Mercedes, ou même un complot entre ces deux là ?**

**-Blaine … Faut que j'appelle mon père ! Et Carole ! Et Finn ! Et Rachel ! Et tout le monde ! Mais surtout Mercedes.**

**-Ouais, n'empêche, j'arrive pas à croire que c'est son premier mot.**

**-Klaineuh, Klaineuh, Klaine … euh !**

**-J'espère qu'elle saura dire autre chose, quand même. **Finit Kurt.

Ils finirent de lui donner son repas, puis la couchèrent pour qu'elle fasse la sieste. Pendant ce temps, ils appelèrent Mercedes.

_**-Allô, Kurt ?**_

**-Ah, Mercedes, oui c'est moi. Lili vient de dire son premier mot !**

_**-Génial ! C'est quoi comme mot ?**_

**-Eh bien venons en au fait, c'est « Klaine », enfin « Klaineuh », donc je voulais te demander si c'est toi qui lui a appris ça ?**

**-_Euh, je … Oh mince, Sam a cassé une assiette, faut que je l'aide à nettoyer tout ça. Bon je te rappelle. *voix de Sam : Hein ? Mais j'ai rien cassé, qu'est-ce que … Ah, euh oui, hum, zut alors !* A plus Kurt !_**

**_-_Mercedes !**

_**- … Bon ok, ok. Wes et moi on lui a juste un peu répétés ce mot en lui montrant une photo de vous deux et on espéraient que ce soit son premier mot. Mais je te jure que c'était l'idée de Wes !**_

**_-_Hum, en tout cas ça a marché votre plan. Bon je vais appeler Wes, et si il me dit que c'était ton idée, c'est moi qui vais péter une assiette. Et s'il te plaît évite d'apprendre d'autre mots ridicules à ma fille.**

_**-Ok, mais mon cher Kurt, je sais à quel point tu es un grand romantique, et donc je sais qu'au fond de toi tu es content que ce soit ça. N'essaye même pas de le nier.**_

_**-**_**C'est, euh, une autre histoire. À bientôt !**

**-_Attends ! Est-ce que Blaine a mis du gel dernièrement ?_**

_**-**_**Non, il t'a écouté, il n'en a plus jamais mis depuis que tu l'a menacé.**

**-_Ah, c'est bien ça. Si il fait une rechute, tu m'appelle tout de suite, hein ? Je vais lui faire une cure de désintox à la Mercedes !_**

**-Euh, oui promit si il en remet je t'appelle, allez à bientôt.**

Il raccrocha, et se dit que Mercedes avait raison : il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était touché que le premier mot de sa fille soit le nom de son couple avec Blaine. Mais il trouvait ça quand même bizarre et un peu idiot. Blaine appela ensuite Wes, Kurt à ses côtés.

_**-Oh, hey salut, Blaine, Blainey, quoi de neuf ?**_

**-Bonjour, Wesley.**

**-_Oulala, j'aime pas ce ton, c'est mauvais signe …_**

**_-_Aurais-tu, par le plus grand des hasards, appris à ma fille avec la complicité de Mercedes, l'incroyablement niais et stupide mot « Klaine » ?**

**-_Euh, je … Peut être mais ça m'étonnerais, c'est pas mon genre de faire ça … _**

**_-_Votre plan idiot a marché, c'est son premier mot.**

**-_C'est vrai ? Yes ! Ça a marché ! David ! Notre plan a marché, on a réussi à faire dire « Klaine » à Lili comme premier mot ! *voix de David : Ah trop classe ! Vous êtes les meilleurs toi et Mercedes, mon petit panda ! * _**

**_-_Profitez bien de votre victoire tant que vous le pouvez mes cocos. Profitez bien. Allez, au revoir mes chers amis. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, Adieu Warbler Wes. **Blaine avait dit ça avec une voix doucereuse et avait directement raccroché.

_(Chez Wes et David)_

_-**David ? Je crois que Blaine va venir nous tuez …**_

_**-Je crois aussi. Finalement, c'était peut être pas une si bonne idée.**_

_Comme le hasard fait bien les choses, quelqu'un frappa à la porte à ce moment là, ce qui fit sursauter Wes et David qui partirent ce réfugier à l'étage. Ils ne sortirent de leur cachette dans le grenier qu'une heure et demi plus tard, et encore ils gardaient une hache à portée de main « au cas où »._

(Chez Blaine et Kurt)

**-Bon, ça c'est fait, ils vont flipper quelques jours en croyant que je vais venir les tuer, ça fait une petite vengeance.**

**-Dis Blaine, tu es content que ce soit le surnom de notre amour le premier mot de notre fille ?**

**-A vrai dire, je trouve ça un peu niais, mais mignon. Ouais, en fait je trouve ça très chouette. Je dois être idiot …**

**-Alors je suis aussi idiot que toi.**

**-On est pathétiquement romantique, hein ?**

**-Oui, mais on s'aime quand même.**

**-Bien sûr ! **Ils rigolèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à appeler leurs parents pour leur annoncer que Lili avait parlée.

~~~~Âge : 3 ans~~~~

Lili allait faire sa rentrée à l'école maternelle dans quelques minutes, et elle était devant le portail de l'école avec ses pères qui la rassurait en lui disant que tout allait bien ce passer et qu'elle les reverraient dans quelques heures pour le repas du midi. Mais Lili ne cessait de pleurer en chiffonnant sa peluche de pingouin entre ses petites mains, et ne voulait pas entrer dans l'école, car elle ne connaissait personne et avait peur de ne plus jamais ressortir et de ne plus revoir ses parents.

Malgré ses yeux rouges et légèrement gonflés à force de pleurer et son petit nez qui coulait, Lili était toute mignonne grâce à Kurt qui lui avait fait de longue tresse et lui avait fait chausser des ballerines noires, qui allaient bien avec son cartable en cuir et son uniforme propre à son école de banlieue chic. Il faisait encore beau en ce début Septembre, mais Lili avait quand même un gilet dans son sac au cas ou une averse pointerait le bout de son nez. On entendait les rires des enfants qui s'amusaient dans la cour avec leurs amis, et Lili les regardait avec envie. N'étant pas allée à la crèche, elle ne connaissait aucun enfant de son école, ses seuls amis était Saphir, la fille de Mike et Tina, et John, le fils de Jeff et Nick, mais ils habitaient assez loin d'ici et ne pouvais donc pas aller dans la même école. En voyant l'air mélancolique de sa fille, Blaine compris ce qui n'allait pas et se mis à genou pour être à la hauteur de Lili.

**-Lili, ma chérie, je suis sûr que tu te feras plein de petits camarades à l'école. Mais il va falloir y aller maintenant, la classe va bientôt commencer.**

**-Non, je veux pas y aller. Je suis sûr que les gens m'aimeront pas parce que ce sont rien que des enfants tout gâtés et que ils sont déjà très bien dans leur bande d'amis et que ils ont pas besoin de moi. En plus je suis sur que personne dedans l'école ne connaît la comédie musicale de Papa Kurt sauf moi.**

**-Mais si, je suis sûr que tu trouvera au moins un enfant qui connaît, et puis au pire ce n'est pas si grave.**

**-Si c'est grave, ça veut dire que c'est tous des zincultes. **

**-Bon allez, viens on va en classe. On va t'accompagner jusque là-bas et on te laissera avec la maîtresse après.**

**- Non, je veux pas que vous partez ! Daddy Blaine, je veux pas que tu me laisses seule !**

**- Allons Lili, on reviendra vite. Et tu verras, ta maîtresse sera très gentille. Il te suffit de faire preuve de courage, tu peux faire ça pour moi ?**

**- Je vais essayer …**

**- Ça c'est ma grande fille. **

Il lui embrassa le front et la prit par la main. Kurt et lui entrèrent dans l'école et l'emmenèrent jusqu'à sa classe. Ils discutèrent un peu avec la maîtresse en leur disant que leur fille ne connaissait personne et qu'elle était un peu nerveuse, et elle leur répondit que c'était un cas classique le premier jour d'école. Puis Lili alla s'asseoir seule à une table et pleura silencieusement quand ses pères sortirent de la classe après lui avoir fait un gros bisous. Un petit garçon avec des mocassins vernis vert vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, mais ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Puis une petite fille accompagnée d'un garçon un peu costaud vinrent parler à Lili.

**- Salut, euh, comment tu t'appelle ?**

**- Je m'appelle Lili. **Elle leur répondit timidement

**- Ah, moi c'est Sugar Motta. Mon papa il est très riche et ma maman aussi, alors j'ai tout qu'est ce que je veux avoir, c'est cool.**

**-Moi c'est Azimio Adams. Mon papa s'appelle pareil que moi alors il m'appelle Junior. C'est un joueur de foot alors des fois il passe à la télé et il a tout plein d'argent, mais des fois ya des gens qui nous prennent en photos et qui se cachent dans le jardin. Ma maman me dit que faut pas que je leur parles, mais ils ont l'air sympa. **Lili remarqua qu'ils n'avaient même pas adressé un regard au petit garçon qui était à côté d'elle, et elle se promit de lui parler après pour ne pas qu'il se sente tout seul, en se disant que quand elle racontera ça à ses papas ils seront fier d'elle.

-**Sinon, on étaient venus pour te demander pourquoi ya deux monsieur qui sont venus t'amener ce matin et pourquoi yavais pas ta maman ?**

**-Ben enfait c'est parce que ce sont tout les deux mes papas, j'ai pas de maman.**

**-Mais c'est pas possible, faut un papa et une maman pour avoir un enfant. T'es bizarre alors, tes parents ils sont pas normaux !**

**-Si ils sont normaux ! Ta pas le droit de les juger tu les connaît même pas !**

**-Mon papa ils m'a dit que deux hommes ou deux femmes qui s'aiment c'est pas normal et c'est une erreur de la nature.**

**-Mes papas c'est pas des erreurs de la nature ! C'est ta cervelle bête l'erreur ! Vous êtes méchants ! **Ils la laissèrent là, au bord des larmes et le petit garçon au chaussures vertes lui parla, avec un fort accent irlandais, pour la réconforter.

-**Tu sais, moi j'ai deux mamans, et elles m'ont dit que les gens comme ça c'est des ignorants.**

-**T'a un drôle d'accent, c'est mignon. Comment tu t'appelle ?**

-**Je m'appelle Rory Flanagan. J'ai un accent parce que je viens de l'Irlande, c'est un beau pays près de l'Angleterre.**

**-C'est là où ya des farfadets ?**

**-Ben je sais pas si yen a vraiment, j'en ai jamais vus. Quand j'irais pendant les vacances j'en chercherais un et si je le trouve je te le ramènerais si tu veux.**

**-Tes gentil toi. Pas comme les deux autres crapules de tout à l'heure. Sinon tu connais la comédie musicale « Wicked » ?**

**-Je connais que la version nouvelle que Kurt Anderson il a adapté. Tu le connais ? Je trouve qu'il chante cro bien !**

**-Ben enfait c'est mon papa, c'est comme ça que je connais le spectacle.**

**-Pour de vrai ? C'est pas des blagues, c'est vraiment ton papa ?**

**-Oui, et si tu veux je peux lui demander de donner des places gratuites à toi et tes mamans pour son spectacle.**

**-Ce serais cool. Tu veux bien qu'on soit meilleurs amis ?**

**-Bien sûr !**

Il était l'heure du déjeuner et Lili retrouva ses papas devant l'école avec un grand sourire, et fit un petit coucou à Rory avant de rentrer chez elle pour le repas du midi. Une fois à la maison, Lili sortie de son cartable une feuille avec des lettres collées dessus formant le mot « Côuragé » avec deux bonhommes dessinés dessous désignant ses pères.

**-C'est très jolie ça chérie. Ça ressemble à ce que Daddy avait collé sur mon casier au lycée.**

**-Ah oui. J'avais vraiment écrit ça comme ça ?**

**-Exactement pareil. Sinon Lili, tu t'es fait des amis ?**

**-Oui, j'ai parlé à un garçon qui est assis à ma table et il s'appelle Rory et il a deux mamans et il aime ta voix et ton spectacle et il vient de l'Irlande. Ya aussi deux autres enfants qui sont venus me parler, mais ils étaient méchant.**

**-Pourquoi ça ?**

**-Parce que ils ont dit que c'était pas normal que j'ai deux papas et que leurs parents leur on dit que vous zétiez des erreurs de la nature. Alors j'ai dit que ils étaient bête et que c'était pas vrai. Même je me rappelle le petit garçon il a dit il était Junior parce que lui et son papa le joueur de foot riche s'appelle Azimio Nadams. **Les yeux de Kurt s'assombrirent au paroles de sa fille et il fut légèrement choqué au son du nom du petit garçon, le fils de l'un de ses persécuteurs au lycée. Blaine le remarqua et proposa à sa fille de regarder des dessins animés pendant qu'ils préparaient à manger, afin de rester seul avec Kurt.

**-Mon cœur, ça va ?**

**-Blaine … je savais que ça allait arriver, je savais qu'il y aurait des putains d'enfants d'homophobes, mais pourquoi, pourquoi en particulier l'enfant de _ce _putain d'homophobe qui m'a harcelé durant toutes mes années lycée ? Pourquoi ? Et si il s'en prenait à notre fille pour faire passer sa rage ?**

**-Kurt, calme toi mon ange, je suis sûr qu'il ne fera rien, il est suivi par les journalistes toute la sainte journée, il n'oserait pas faire un truc pareil.**

**-Mais je ne veux quand même pas que notre fille subisse des moqueries et des rejets à cause de leur ignorance.**

**-Je sais, je ne veux pas non plus d'une enfance comme ça pour elle. Mais tu l'a entendue, elle s'est fait un ami qui lui aussi a des parents homosexuels, ils seront donc dans la même situation, et à deux ils supporteront mieux cette épreuve.**

**-Oui, j'aimerais bien faire connaissance avec lui, je suis sûr que c'est un bon petit adorable.**

**-Tu dis ça parce qu'il aime ta voix. **

Ils rigolèrent, mangèrent avec Lili et la raccompagnèrent à l'école, lui souhaitant une bonne après-midi. À la sortie de l'école, ils allèrent la chercher et elle leur présenta son nouveau meilleur ami Rory en attendant que les mamans de ce dernier n'arrive.

-**Papa, Daddy, c'est lui dont je vous ai parlé.**

**-Bonjour, alors c'est toi le célèbre Rory ?**

**-Alors c'était vrai, vous êtes Kurt Anderson ! **

**-Euh oui, c'est moi.**

**-J'adore trop votre voix et votre spectacle !**

**-Merci beaucoup Rory. Moi j'aime bien ton accent, il est mignon.**

**-Lili a dit la même chose. Oh, il y a ma maman, je dois y aller. Au revoir messieurs. À demain Lili.**

Il partit et Kurt le trouva adorable. Il espérait que ce soit un bon ami pour sa fille et qu'ils resteront proches longtemps. Cependant, le lendemain, Rory ne vint pas à l'école et Lili se retrouva seule. Mais le jour d'après, il était revenu, mais il avait une tête triste et fatiguée.

**-Coucou Rory. Tout va bien ?**

**-Non … Mes mamans ce disputaient très fort depuis quelques temps et hier elles ont signé tout plein de papiers et j'ai parler à une dame que je connaît pas qui m'a dit que mes mamans divorce. Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais elle m'a dit que je dois choisir entre une d'elle que je vivrais avec et une que je verrais au vacances. Et comme ma maman Agathe va repartir en Irlande, j'ai choisis ma maman Tracy qui reste ici, comme ça je resterais à cette école avec toi et j'irais en Irlande en vacances pour te trouver un farfadet !**

**-T'a choisi de rester ici rien que pour moi ? Mais pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que tu es la seule personne gentille qui ma parler et que on est meilleurs amis.**

**-Tu es trop gentil ! J'espère qu'ont sera toujours amis ! Mais tu va être triste de plus voir beaucoup ta maman Agathe ?**

**-Oui, mais c'est pas comme si je restais tout seul, alors ça peut allez.**

Une fois rentrée, Lili fit par à ses pères de la situation de Rory, et ils parlèrent avec sa mère Tracy à la sortie de l'école. Ils lui proposèrent de garder son fils pour le week-end le temps qu'elle finisse de régler le divorce d'avec Agathe. Elle accepta sans se poser de question, visiblement heureuse de pouvoir se débarrassé de son fils. Du moins c'est l'interprétation que Kurt ce fit de la manière dont elle parlait de son fils et de la vitesse à laquelle elle avait accepté, et Kurt ne se trompait que très rarement. Il espérait néanmoins se tromper cette fois ci, trouvant cela malheureux pour Rory. Pendant le week-end où il était chez les Andersons, Rory s'était montré très poli et Blaine l'avait emmener voir le spectacle de Kurt le samedi soir.

~~~~Âge : 8 ans~~~~

Lili avait 8 ans et était à l'école primaire, toujours dans un belle uniforme d'école chic, avec un beau cartable en cuir choisi par son père et avait à présent le même nez un peu pointu de Kurt. Ses cheveux bouclés lui arrivaient à la taille, et elle les laissait tout le temps lâchés, sauf pour les cours de sport où elle faisait deux tresse. Elle avait toujours les même yeux et le même teint de porcelaine que Kurt, et sa bouche avait une forme qui se rapprochait de celle de Blaine. C'était une petite fille bourrée d'énergie, qui chantait très bien, avec un timbre de voix qui se rapprochait de celui de Santana. Elle aurait aimée pouvoir chanter dans les aigus comme Kurt, mais ne se plaignait pas de sa voix lorsqu'elle entendait Sugar Motta, la petite fille qui lui avait méchamment parler en maternelle et qui était encore dans sa classe et qu'elle n'aimait pas, chanter tellement mal que si Sue Sylvester était dans les parages, elle l'aurait immédiatement frappée avec un arbre jusqu'à ce quelle se casse toutes les dents et ne puisse plus parler. Lili était toujours dans la classe de Rory, et ils étaient encore meilleurs amis et ce voyaient tout les samedis au parc près de chez eux. Rory et elle chantaient souvent des chansons de classiques Disney, et il avait une voix très belle et très grave. Mais malheureusement, Kurt avait vu juste quelque années plus tôt. Tracy, la mère de Rory, s'occupait peu de son fils et ne lui donnait pas tout l'amour et la gentillesse dont il avait besoin, c'est pourquoi il était toujours très timide lorsque Kurt et Blaine étaient doux avec lui et lui offraient des petits cadeaux. Et à présent Rory ne voyait sa mère Agathe que pendant les grandes vacances et n'avait toujours pas trouvé de vrai farfadet à offrir à Lili, il lui avait donc dit qu'il exaucerait 3 de ses vœux pour son 7ème anniversaire. Lili avait souhaitée d'avoir une Barbie au cheveux rose, et Rory avait demandé à Blaine de l'aider à teindre les cheveux d'une Barbie en rose en secret. Son deuxième vœux avait été que Jeff et Nick emménagent près d'ici pour qu'elle puisse plus voir John, qui avait 3 ans d'écart avec elle, et seulement 2 avec Rory qui avait un an de plus que Lili, ayant commencé l'école à 4 ans. Le hasard avait joué en sa faveur et ils avait déménagés dans le quartier peu après, et John allait dans la même école qu'eux, étant donné qu'elle faisait primaire et collège réunis. Ils s'entendaient tout les trois très bien, et étaient toujours ensemble. Le troisième vœux, Lili ne l'avait jamais trouvée, et le réservait donc pour le jour où elle aurait une bonne idée.

Un soir, Lili n'arrivait pas à dormir et était descendue à la cuisine pour boire un verre de lait, lorsqu'elle vit qu'une enveloppe avait été glissée sous la porte d'entrée. Par curiosité, elle l'avait ouverte et avait lu un message plein de haine et d'insultes destiné à ses pères. Elle n'avait pas assez de doigt pour compter le nombre de fois où les termes « pédés » et « tapettes » avait été employés, et, comprenant ce qu'ils signifiaient, et à quel point ils pouvaient blesser ses pères, elle s'était mis à pleurer. Elle était jeune mais savais déjà à quel point le monde était injuste et dur. Nombreuses étaient les fois où elle s'était retenue de mettre une claque à ce petit homophobe de Azimio Adams et à sa copine idiote Sugar. Seulement, elle n'avait pas prévue de faire tomber un verre, ce qui fit descendre Blaine pour voir ce qui ce passait. Il avait couru vers elle quand il avait vue Lili en pleurs en train de ramasser les bouts de verre, la lettre d'insultes laissée à côté d'elle. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras, et avait ramassé la lettre par curiosité. Quand il l'avait lu, il était en colère contre son auteur que sa fille ai lue ça.

-**Daddy, pourquoi est-ce que les gens disent des choses aussi méchantes alors que toi et Papa n'avez rien fait ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, Lili, c'est comme ça. La mentalité de certaines personnes est comme ça.**

**-Je trouve ça vraiment injuste … Pourquoi ils pensent que les homosexuels ne peuvent pas marcher main dans la main avec la personne qu'ils aiment ?**

**-Tu es vraiment la fille de Kurt, toi.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Lorsqu'il était au lycée, il se faisait souvent bousculer et insulter, et il avait à peu près dit la même chose que toi.**

**-Oh, c'est marrant, on a les même opinions de révolution du monde !**

**-Oui. Enfin bon, il est l'heure d'aller dormir mon ange.**

**-D'accord. Comme troisième vœux à demander à Rory, je voudrais que le monde ne soit plus un monde de fou comme maintenant. Sauf que je sais bien que l'on ne peut rien changer à la bêtise des gens. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je vous aimerais pour toujours de toute la vie toi et Papa !**

**-Tu es une grande fille intelligente et incroyablement gentille. Je t'aime. Allez au lit ****maintenant.**

**-Bonne nuit Daddy.**

**-Bonne nuit.**

Blaine ne se coucha pas tout de suite, il passa d'abord quelques minutes à regarder tendrement la photo des 1 ans de sa fille où elle soufflait sa bougie avec Kurt, puis il se tourna vers son mari qui dormait et se blottit dans ses bras avant de s'endormir.

~~~~Âge : 15 ans~~~~

Lili était à présent au lycée, et faisait partie d'un Glee Club avec Rory. John ne faisait que danser là-bas, car il ne chantait pas très bien. Ils étaient toujours inséparables, et John avait découvert et assumé son homosexualité depuis ses 15 ans, après être sortit avec une Cherrios et un footballeur. La situation familiale de Rory s'était aggravé, sa mère s'était remarié avec un certain Sebastian Smith, et ils lui menaient la vie dure, et il n'avait pas pu revoir son autre mère depuis 2 ans. Rory avait découvert qu'il était également gay et avait des sentiments pour John, mais ne l'avais dit qu'à Lili. Mais un soir, il avait toqué chez elle en pleurs avec un grand sac et une valise, lui expliquant qu'il avait fait son coming out auprès de sa mère et de son beau père et qu'ils l'avaient mis dehors. Kurt et Blaine l'avait réconforter et lui avait assurer qu'il pouvait rester vivre ici avec eux, et que jamais il ne le laisserait tomber, qu'il était comme leur fils.

-**Je vous en suis énormément reconnaissant …**

**-C'est normal Rory. Blaine et moi avons vécus horrible à cause de ça, on ne peux donc que comprendre ce qui t'arrive et t'aider. Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai rencontrer il y a 12 de cela, je t'ai toujours vu comme un second enfant. **

**-Merci. **

Rory pleurait depuis des heures, mais ça ne voulais pas s'arrêter. Blaine le berçait doucement dans ses bras, et il lui murmurait sans cesse que tout allait allez bien et qu'ils seraient toujours bien pour lui. Il finit par s'endormir dans ses bras, et Blaine l'allongea dans le canapé, ne voulant pas le réveiller pour le faire monter dans la chambre d'amis. Il lui retira ses chaussures et lui mit une couvertures pendant que Kurt monta ses affaires. Vers 5h du matin, Rory se réveilla et s'assit sur le rebord matelassé de la grande fenêtre du salon et contempla le quartier calme et le ciel sombre. Tout avait l'air si parfait, et pourtant rien ne l'étais. Et il commença à chanter, avec une voix chargée de tristesse et des larmes qui commençaient à dévaler ses joues.*

**All around me are familiar faces (**___**Des visages tout autour de moi me sont familiers**_**)  
****Worn out places , worn out faces (**___**Des endroits usés, des visages épuisés**_**)  
****Bright and early for their daily races (**___**Lumineux et matinal pour leurs courses quotidiennes**_**)  
****Going nowhere, going nowhere (**___**N'allant nulle part, n'allant nulle part**_**)  
****Their tears are filling up their glasses (**___**Leurs larmes remplissent leurs lunettes)**_**  
****No expression, no expression **___**Aucune expression, aucune expression**_**  
****Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow (**___**Je cache ma tête pour étouffer mon chagrin)**_**  
****No tomorrow, no tomorrow (**___**Aucun lendemain, aucun lendemain)**_**  
**

**And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad (**_**Et je trouve ça un peu étrange, je trouve ça un peu triste)**_  
**The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had (****_Que _****__****l**_**es rêves dans lesquels je meurs soient les meilleurs rêves que j'ai jamais fait)**_  
**I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take (**_**Je trouve ça dur à te dire, je trouve ça dur à **__**supporter)**_******  
When people run in circles it's a very very (**_**Lorsque les gens tournent en rond c'est vraiment**_)  
**Mad world, mad world (**_**Un monde de fou, un monde de fou)**_

**Children waiting for the day they feel good (**_**Les enfants attendent le jour où ils seront heureux)**_  
******Happy birthday, happy birthday (****__****J**_**oyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire**_**)  
********Made to feel the way that every child should (**_**Fait pour qu'ils ressentent le bonheur que chaque enfant devrait ressentir)**_**  
********Sit and listen, sit and listen (**_**S'assoir et écouter, s'assoir et écouter**_**)  
********Went to school and I was very nervous (**_**Quand j'allais à l'école et j'étais très nerveux**_**)  
********No one knew me, no one knew me (**_**Personne ne me connaissait, personne ne me connaissait)**_**  
********Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson (**_**Bonjour professeur dites-moi quelle est ma leçon**_**)  
********Look right through me, look right through me (****__****Il**_** me regarde sans me voir, me regarde sans me voir)**_**  
**

**And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad (**_**Et je trouve ça un peu étrange, je trouve ça un peu triste)**_**  
****The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had (****__****Que l**___**es rêves dans lesquels je meurs soient les meilleurs rêves que j'ai jamais fait**_)  
**I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take (**_**Je trouve ça dur à te dire, je trouve ça dur à supporter)**_  
**When people run in circles it's a very very (**_**Lorsque les gens courent en rond c'est vraiment)**_  
**Mad world, mad world (**_**Un monde de fou, un monde de fou)**_  
**Enlarge your world (**_**Agrandis ton monde)**_  
**Mad world (**_**Monde de fou)**_

Concentré dans sa chanson, Rory n'avait pas remarqué que Lili était descendue et se tenait près de lui.

**-Tu chantes très bien, Rory.**

**-Oh, c'est toi Lili, tu m'as fait peur.**

**-Désolée, c'était pas le but. N'oublie pas, tu n'es plus seul, on est là pour toi. Sans vouloir remuer le couteau dans la plaie, il me semble que ta mère était lesbienne, non ?**

**-Oui, elle l'était. Mais ce Sebastian lui a quasiment fait un lavage de cerveau grâce à une forte consommation d'alcool et maintenant elle a tourné homophobe …**

**-Ce doit être dur pour toi … Mais comme je le disais, tu n'es plus seul, tu m'a moi, tu as mes pères, tu as John, tu fait partie de notre grande famille. **

**-Oui … Mais j'aimerais bien tellement plus avec John … **

**-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'une question de temps. **

**-C'est gentil de ta part de me dire ça, mais je sais bien que c'est faux.**

**-Dois-je te rappeler que je suis votre meilleure amie à tout les deux et que de ce fait vous me confiez tout ? Donc j'en sais beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois sûr ses sentiments. **Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et de l'espoir brilla dans les yeux de Rory. **Bah alors mon Rory, tu rougis ? C'est mignon tout plein ça !**

**-Hum, laisse moi. Nan mais sérieusement, il …**

**-Si la question est « il m'aime ? », je ne peux répondre que par « parles lui et tu le sauras. ». Mais comme je suis très sympathique, je vais te donner un indice : tu ne seras pas déçu.**

**-Bon, ok, demain je lui parlerais … j'essaierais … j'échouerais lamentablement … il se moquera de moi … je disparaîtrait dans un trou pour toujours …**

**-Rory ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Tu te rappelles quand on était petit tu m'avais promis de réalisé 3 vœux et que j'en avais choisi que deux ?**

**-Euh, oui, je m'en rappelle.**

**-Et bien mon troisième vœux, c'est que tu sois heureux. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?**

**-Comme je tiens toujours mes promesses, je veux bien essayer.**

**-Ça c'est mon petit irlandais préféré !**

**-Ne suis-je pas le seul irlandais que tu connaisses ?**

**-… Peu importe. Allez il faut dormir maintenant.**

**-Oui, Maman ! D'ailleurs, où sont mes affaire ? **

**-Papa les a montés à l'étage, dans ta chambre.**

**-Ma chambre ?**

**-Tu as cru qu'on allait te faire dormir sur le canapé toute ta vie ? Allez viens gros bêta.**

Ils montèrent se coucher, et Rory alla dans la chambre d'ami. Enfin sa chambre maintenant. Ils était extrêmement reconnaissant envers Kurt et Blaine de l'aider ainsi. D'ailleurs pendant ce temps, Kurt et Blaine ne dormaient pas non plus.

**-Kurt, pourquoi la vie n'est-elle pas comme dans les Disney ?**

**-Blaine, tu as l'air d'un enfant de 5 ans à posé cette question avec ta moue d'enfant triste.**

**-Peut être, mais sérieusement ? Rory ne mérite pas tout ça, tu ne mérite pas tout ce que tu as vécu … Je ne t'en avait jamais parlé jusqu'ici, mais quand elle avait environ 8 ans, Lili a trouvé une lettre sous la porte et je ne sais plus pourquoi je suis descendu en bas, mais c'était genre le soir et je l'ai trouvé assise par terre en pleurs et la lettre en question nous était adressée, disant que des tapettes comme nous ne méritaient pas de vivre et d'autre petite phrase charmante du genre.**

**-Et elle a lu ça ?**

**-Oui, et elle a dit mot pour mot « Pourquoi les homosexuels ne peuvent ils pas marcher main dans la main avec la personne qu'ils aiment ? ».**

**-Mais c'est presque ce que j'avais dit au lycée … **

**-Oui, ensuite elle a aussi dit qu'elle voulait changer la bêtise du monde mais que ce ne n'était pas possible et que de toute façon quoiqu'il arrive elle nous aimerait toujours. **

**-Elle a dit tout ça ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Quand elle avait 8 ans ?**

**-Eh oui.**

**-Je ne sais pas quoi dire … Elle est incroyable …**

**-Elle tient énormément de toi. **

**-Je t'aime Blaine.**

**-Je t'aime aussi, Kurt.**

**-J'aimerais tellement un jour pouvoir dire que le monde est beau, mais ce n'est qu'un monde de fou.**

**-Mais nous somme une grand famille unie tous ensemble, et cela nous permet de ne pas sombrez.**

**-Oui. Allez, dodo. Bonne nuit mon amour.**

**-Bonne nuit.**

~~~~Âge : 30 ans~~~~

Lili était maintenant une belle femme, mariée avec un garçon rencontré à la fac, et était enceinte de 6 mois d'un petit garçons. Rory était heureux avec John, et Kurt et Blaine était encore ensemble. Sam et Mercedes avait deux jumeaux de 20 ans, Rachel et Finn avait une mini Rachel adolescente, et tout les autres couples avaient tenus. Ils étaient à eux tous une grande famille, et aucun d'eux ne s'était laissé abattre, grâce au soutien des autres, et aujourd'hui tout le monde avait droit à sa part de bonheur. Le monde n'avait pas spécialement évolué, mais leur petit monde à eux tous les sauvaient du désastre de la bêtise humaine.

* * *

Voilà, c'est une fin légèrement naze, mais j'ai cogiter un maximum et je ne sais pas quoi rajouter ou modifier donc je pense que ça convient assez. Donc c'est la fin de cette fic, alors je vous invite à donner votre avis ^^.

A bientôt et bonne fin de vacances !

P.S* : la chanson est « Mad world », j'ai mis la reprise de Gary Jules, mais l'original viens du groupe Tears For Fears.


End file.
